


Kurotsuki

by Siha_Vhenan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Vhenan/pseuds/Siha_Vhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon attack on the moonless night left Inuyasha down and out for the count, until Sesshomaru intervened. When the winds of war blow and family responsibility calls, will Inuyasha answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Events of a Moonless Night

 

Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own Inuyasha or the characters belonging to the show…

Chapter 1:  
Events of a Moonless Night

“Inuyasha.” A deep, silken voice touched the quiet bedroom from where its owner lay curled around a smaller male, their shockingly white, long hair standing out in stark contrast against the black sheets both men were tangled in. Silence followed and sat easily in the cool, crisp autumn morning that the sun had yet risen to meet.

“Whaddaya want, Sesshoumaru?” The smaller male, Inuyasha, mumbled at long last, his gruff voice nearly lost with sleep.

“I have decided.” The elder answered, pulling Inuyasha closer to him and allowing his golden eyes to flutter open to check the alarm clock sitting on the nearby nightstand. The younger demon growled low in the back of his throat before sitting up to glare down at the elder demon.  
  
“Spit it out, Sesshoumaru! It’s too damn early for your cryptic half sentences. Say what you wanna say or let me go back to sleep!” He snapped in a rush before putting his back to Sesshoumaru and pulling the blankets up to his chin to ward off the cool air. Despite the younger man’s apparent annoyance, Sesshoumaru allowed the faintest of smiles to touch his lips before curling around Inuyasha’s back once more for warmth.  
  
“You are right. It can wait.” He murmured gently into one of the two pointed dog-ears that sat on top of Inuyasha’s head. The furry, white triangle nearest to his warm breath flicked to keep the gush of air out but that was the only answer he got from the slighter male.  
  
Somewhere between Inuyasha’s calm heartbeat and the warm press of his clawed hand over Sesshoumaru’s, the elder demon managed to drift back off to sleep. He dreamt of the past. Their past.  
  
In his dreams, he smelled blood.

* * *

The Daiyoukai of the west’s cold, golden eyes narrowed and the slightest of frowns marred his features as he crossed a scent that bothered him in more ways than one.

  
A mate. That was what he was searching for. He had allowed himself to be sidetracked one too many times and it was catching up with him. The black dog demons of his court were becoming restless for they had hopes of overthrowing him and he was making it easy for them, without a mate and without an heir as he was. Now that Naraku was taken care of and he had Bakusaiga on his hip, this was the only real concern that weighed on him in any way.  
  
The scent pulled at him, enticing his senses and feeding his demon’s desire to fulfill more carnal and primitive urges.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped walking and growled lightly, barely noticing when the small group he allowed to travel with him froze as well. He moved silently to Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon, and removed its muzzles before turning to the green kappa that acted as his retainer.  
  
“Jaken.”  
  
The toad demon stiffened and bowed his head slightly. “Ye… Yes, me lord?” He inquired, hoping he and not inadvertently done something to anger the lord of the western lands.  
  
“There is a clearing near the river just off this path. You will go there and wait.” Sesshoumaru commanded before he was enveloped in a ball of light and raced through the air towards the source of the tantalizing scent and leaving Jaken to do as he had bid.

* * *

 

Inuyasha tripped over a log hidden in the darkness making pain erupt up from his shin. “Stupid human blood!” He cursed as he rolled back to his feet and took off at full speed once more, adrenaline forcing him to ignore his many wounds.  
  
Something reached out of the darkness to snatch at his ankles making him tumble to the ground again. This time, however, the now black-haired and violet-eyed half-demon rolled to his back and laughed sourly. The venom running through his system was catching up with him and his accelerated heartbeat was doing him no favors.  
  
“This is it.” He said to the moonless sky as something sour rolled up from his belly to burn at his throat. “I’m gonna die…” He closed his useless human eyes and listened, in silence, to the booming footsteps of the dozen or so giant demon spiders he had been running from for the last few hours. One roared from closer than he believed them to be but he made no attempt to fight.  
  
A low growl rumbled through the trees, overpowering the spider’s cries and sending a chill down Inuyasha’s spine. A snapping sound cracked through the air followed by the sounds of trees splintering and crashing to the earth. The spider’s roars turned into high-pitched whines that faded away followed, closely, by their booming footsteps.  
  
The dark night fell quiet once more but for the cool breeze in the trees and Inuyasha’s skyrocketing heartbeat. His bruised shin and injured ankle pulsed in time with it, spreading pain and poison-laced blood deeper into his system.  
  
A cool hand pressed to his forehead and violet eyes flashed open to meet a golden gaze narrowed down on him.  
  
“Sessh-“ Inuyasha began only to cut himself off with a gasp of pain as his hand moved to cover his side where a spider had managed to tear into him. “Fuck!” He squirmed but large hands held him mostly still as cold eyes examined his sorry state. “Sesshoumaru, why-“  
  
“Idiotic half-breed.” Sesshoumaru quipped, his deep voice cutting off Inuyasha’s words without care. The human swatted his brother’s hands away and tried to rise only to crumple helplessly against the armor adorning the daiyoukai’s chest, coughing up blood.  
  
“Fool.” Sesshoumaru all but snapped, making no move to push the boy away. “You are too wounded to stand. You would have been wiser to stay with your pack.” Despite his words, Sesshoumaru stood and pulled his wayward brother to his feet. Inuyasha gripped the now blood spattered armor to remain standing.  
  
“Why the hell would you care if I lived or died?” The boy snapped out, wobbling dangerously but still standing due to his vice like grip on Sesshoumaru as well as the large hand on his left shoulder. His body wilted into the elder as pain sparked through him.  
  
“You are mine to kill, little brother.”  
  
Inuyasha, even in his state, froze in shock at the lack of malice in the elders’ words. “You have poison in your system. You require rest.” The Daiyoukai nearly rolled his eyes at the predictability of his sibling who attempted to pull away.  
  
“Let go of me, asshole.” Inuyasha snapped when Sesshoumaru saw fit to use both hands to hold him in place. His exhausted body welcomed the embrace but his instincts reared back from the danger he knew his elder brother to be despite their tenuous alliances in the past.  
  
“Rest, little brother.”  
  
The words had barely passed Sesshoumaru’s lips before the human’s flagging body pulled him into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Birds chirped pleasantly to greet the not so pleasant sun that glared through Inuyasha’s eyelids. The boy growled and rolled over, wishing for nothing more than sleep.

He was exhausted and whatever had wound up as his bed for the night was far too comfortable to give up.

He pulled the blankets up to his chin and huddled down further into the pillows when what he just did clicked and his eyes shot open. He was in a bed large enough for five people to fit comfortably beneath the large, white dog pelt that covered it. To his left, shoji screen doors had been left open to let in the cool autumn breeze and reveal a picturesque garden. The room was spacious and the screens that made up the wall were covered in elaborate renderings of a family of white dogs in random acts of life. It made the question of whose home he was in a simple one to answer, though he wasn’t sure he wanted that question answered. He should be dead. The poison should have killed his human blood and rotted away his insides turning them to liquefied goo that the spiders could easily digest. As it stood, however, he was alive and indebted to his ‘savior.’

The shoji screen that the bed faced slide open and a blond dragon demon slipped quietly into the room carrying an overloaded tray in one hand and an empty bowl in the other. He slid the screen shut with his foot, his bright blue eyes focused intently on the tray.

Inuyasha rose to his hunches as the dragon’s attention flicked to him but was left speechless when the blonde’s face split into a wide grin.

“You are awake!” He exclaimed, his excitement doing nothing to hide an accent that proved Japanese was not his native tongue. “Good! It took us a while to get your fever down.” He glided forward and placed the try on the low table at the side of the bed closest to the half-demon.

Inuyasha watched in quiet disbelief as the blond filled the bowl with hot water from a steaming kettle and dropped a clean cloth in it before moving to pour a herbal tea in a small cup that he offered to the wide-eyed dog demon.

“Are you feeling okay?” The dragon asked lightly, concern evident in his soft, blue gaze.

Inuyasha nodded, sniffing at the tea before sipping hesitantly at the dark liquid. The blonde’s smile faltered as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I would like to check that your wounds have healed, if that is alright.”

The half-demon blinked and considered the other for a moment as he finally took stock of himself. He wore only his bright red hakama and his torso, left arm, and left ankle were covered in bandages that smelled as if they had been dipped in some concoction from Kagome’s time. “You did this?” He inquired, motioning to his waist.  
“Yes!” The other chirped before frowning lightly. “Well, the bandages. Not the wounds. You were wounded when lord Sesshoumaru brought you home. May I?” he asked though he had already leaned in to unwrap the cloth from Inuyasha’s waist.

“You said Sesshoumaru brought me here?” The half-demon asked as the dragon made quick work of his bandages and prodded expertly at the healing flesh.  
“Of course. Surely you know your brother’s scent. This is his bedroom, after all.”

Inuyasha grimaced at the dragon’s words. “Yea. I recognized it but I was hoping I was wrong.”

This seemed to genuinely confuse the dragon who paused in his examination of Inuyasha’s ankle to look him in the eye. “You and lord Sesshoumaru…” He shook his head and smiled before returning to his prodding. “No matter. He brought you here and laid you upon his bed and demanded that we do everything in our power to heal you. I must admit, I was a bit confused at first, what with your human appearance, but we did as we were bid.”

The blond pulled away and gathered up the discarded dressings. “Your wounds are healing up nicely. You should be up and back to normal in about a week or two. Delio will want to make sue there is no chance of relapse. The poison was very potent, we can not afford to take chances.”

Inuyasha scowled lightly and finished his tea.

“Casca. Where is Delio… and Gambel?”

They looked up to find Sesshoumaru standing in the open balcony, his expression completely aloof and his golden eyes glittering like ice.  
Casca stood and bowed. “Gambel is with Rin and Delio is settling some small matters we did not believe you should have to worry about, my lord.”  
The lord of the west nodded before turning his attention to his younger brother. “His condition?” He inquired of the dragon who straightened before moving to the other side of the bed where Sesshoumaru stood.

“Lord Inuyasha must remain in bed for the rest of the day—“

“No way in hell am I going to—“

“My lord Inuyasha, please.” Casca exclaimed, cutting off the irate half-demon with patient ease. “You are not completely healed. If you wander off on your own in your current condition, you will be killed.”

“Fuck that! I’m not staying anywhere near that asshole!” The boy snapped, thrusting a finger towards his stoic elder brother who watched his violent display impassively. “He’s a fuckin’ bastard that can’t be trusted.”

Casca sighed and shook his head. “Then why did he bring you here to be healed by Delio, one of the most talented healers in all of Japan? Why did he bother saving you in the first place?” The blonde inquired but the boy in the bed said nothing as his clawed hands curled themselves tightly into the inu pelt that still covered his legs.”

“That will be all, Casca.” Sesshoumaru’s voice cut effortlessly through the tense silence, making his younger brother bristle noticeably before a low growl began to rumble in the boy’s chest.

The dragon nodded to the Daiyoukai. “Yes, my lord. One of us would like to check up on him before the house retires for the night, with your leave.” Sesshoumaru dismissed him with a curt nod.

“Cease your growling.” The demon commanded of the stiff boy on the bed who only rose up into a defensive crouch and growled louder. Casca hesitated at the door long enough to send Inuyasha a pitying glance before leaving his lords’ private chambers and sliding the shoji screen shut behind him.

“Little brother.” Sesshoumaru called, the unusual lack of venom in his tone catching the younger dog demon off guard. “Enough. Fighting in your state will only worsen your condition. Casca and his brothers have worked tirelessly to heal you. I will not see their work undone.”

“Why would you care if I fuckin’ lived or died?” Inuyasha growled out, still on the defensive as Sesshoumaru moved next to the bed.

“Enough, Inuyasha.” His smooth voice echoed commandingly through the room. The growling stopped but the tension that nearly had Inuyasha vibrating remained tightly laced through the boy as his elder brother settled on the bed next to him.

Sesshoumaru reached towards the half-demon, who flinched away from the close proximity, and took the teacup from his hand to fill before offering it back to him. The younger dog demon watched the elder suspiciously before cautiously taking the cup and sipping at it. The Daiyoukai turned his gaze to the open garden before falling still once more.

“You didn’t answer me, asshole.” Inuyasha grumbled with only half his usual bite, uncomfortable with the lack of the usual arguing between them. “Why did you…” He trailed off into silence as those cold, golden eyes turned and caught his attention. Those eyes narrowed slightly and Inuyasha stared in wonder at the frozen perfection that was his brother. His perfect, dark brows slightly arched with mild curiosity, his aristocratic nose and below that his elegant lips that were curled up with placid amusement.

Amusement.

Inuyasha blinked and realized not only had he been admiring his brother. No, he was doing far worse. He was staring at Sesshomaru’s mouth. A fine a wonderful mouth as it was, when not curled down in a disgusted sneer that was generally directed at Inuyasha. Those lips curled up further into the near semblance of a soft smile.

Shit, he was doing it again.

“Why did I do what, Inuyasha?” Sesshoumaru asked, his impassive mask slipping firmly back in place.

The half-demon’s eyes widened at the sound of his name leaving his brother’s lips with no hint of sarcasm or malice. His confusion pushed him forward while stripping him of his angry tone. “Why did you help me?”

“I told you the other night. You are—“

“That’s not a real fucking answer and you know it, bastard!” Inuyasha yelled before throwing the teacup at the other’s face. The elder smacked it out of the air and it shattered harmlessly on the floor. “Fucking give me a straight answer!”

A quiet huff of laughter left Sesshoumaru sending a chill down Inuyasha’s spine. Beautiful as he was, the western lord was still absolutely terrifying (not that Inuyasha would ever admit to that.) “You and I are the last of our kind.” He murmured, maintaining steady eye contact all the while.

“There are more dog demons than us.”

“True, but we are the last of the white clan, the highest clan of our kind. If anything were to happen to this Sesshoumaru or yourself, the black clan would take the west.”

Inuyasha unconsciously shivered, dropping his gaze down to his shattered teacup slowly dripping its black contents onto the highly polished wooden floor. “What’s any of that gotta do with me. This is the first time I’ve even been to father’s home…” He glanced around the room as doubt began to flood him. He had never truly paid attention to the west as Kikyou and Kaede’s village was in the east. There was a chance that the castle of the west was built under Sesshoumaru’s guidance and was not their father’s home at all. He took a breath, scenting the air, and allowed his eyes to slide shut. Sesshoumaru’s scent was strong here.

“You are correct.”

Inuyasha blinked up at his brother to find his attention on the shoji screens. Golden eyes danced over the painted images of white dogs dancing over the screens.

“This was father’s home as well. He…” Sesshoumaru trailed off before turning his attention back to Inuyasha. “I am to have a mate by my 400th year. It is required of me as Daiyoukai. I cannot choose from the black clan for it will give them power. They stand united against this Sesshoumaru for power. Any other dog demon clan would be far too weak to carry on our bloodline.” He paused, his gaze narrowing intently on Inuyasha. “I must choose within the white clan, Inuyasha. I have but three months.”

“How would you marr—ah… mate within our clan if…” The younger demon’s eyes widened with alarm as he finally put together what was being asked of him merely for the sake of clan. The boy jumped to his feet only to sit on the edge of the bed, dizzy from the sudden movement.

“No.” He snapped out, rubbing at the sides of his head with his fingertips, willing the dizziness away. “I… no… no way in hell! I’m a guy!” He yelled, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

“You know as well as I that your sex matters not. You can, and will, carry and bare an heir to our clan.”

“I’m your brother!”

“A human concern that you need not worry about. My blood and the demonic blood that flows through your veins will burn out your human blood and our pups will be in no way disfigured. The fact that we are so closely related, due to our father’s seed, will only make them stronger.”

“Father wouldn’t—“

“Father obviously cared for your safety, hence the Tetsusaiga and the fire rat haori he passed on to you. Being my mate will grant you both safety and prosperity.”  
Inuyasha paused, his face red with embarrassment, and gritted his teeth. “You hate me.”

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to squeeze the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, a habit of annoyance he had thought he’d broken himself of long ago. “You are the only logical choice, little brother.” He said after granting himself a moment of silence to ease his ever-rising agitation. One thing could be said about Inuyasha, he had the gift of making even the great lord Sesshoumaru lose his seemingly eternal calm. “We are both of the white clan so our pups will be powerful and the fact that we are both males will only add to that strength. The black clan will not be allowed to take over.” He spoke calmly, his voice deep and desolate, before rising and moving towards the balcony.

“Sesshoumaru, wait.” Inuyasha called and, to his surprise, his elder brother complied, though he did not turn to face the boy. “Surely there’s someone else. You could probably have anyone, I bet. Why—“

“Enough.” Sesshoumaru barked, turning to the boy on the bed with narrowed eyes that effectively cut off Inuyasha’s argument. “I will have no weak, whimpering bitch at my side. Our bloodline will be carried on, Inuyasha. Now rest. Delio will be here later to check in on you and bring you dinner.” With that he turned and left, disappearing off the edge of the balcony.

 

 


	2. A Semblance of Normality

_Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own Inuyasha or the characters belonging to the show…_

 

Chapter 2:

A Semblance of Normality

 

            When Inuyasha woke up again, his body was stiff and sore. He sat up, a low groan pulling at his throat, and rubbed at his temple in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure.

            “Slow down and sit back.” A new voice demanded. “Relax and drink this.” A clawed hand grasped his and pushed a teacup into it.

            He blinked up at the newcomer and, through his still blurry vision, could make out pale skin, black hair, and crimson eyes. His heart leapt into his throat as the name Naraku jumped to the forefront of his mind.

            “Drink.” The voice commanded, the tone soothing.

            Not Naraku. The dark, half-demon was dead.  He sipped at the tea and, as his vision cleared, he could see just how wrong he had been. The man bore Casca’s face, though his hair and eyes were different.

            “One of Casca’s brothers?” He needlessly inquired if only to break through the phlegm built up in his throat.

            The man nodded, refilling the teacup. “Delio, the eldest.” He helpfully supplied. “Do you think you have it in you to make it down for dinner?”

            “Dinner?” Inuyasha asked, attempting to sit up straighter. “I’ve been out all day?”

            Delio chuckled, nodding lightly. “Do not fret, my lord, you have been through much.”

            Inuyasha sighed and sipped at his tea, forcing himself to relax. His demon was torn. Sesshoumaru’s aura was powerful and, without the anger and intent to do serious damage tingeing and darkening it, strangely comforting. It was confusing.

            “You seem at ease, my lord.” The black dragon spoke, interrupting his musings. “From what Casca said, I expected you to be a wildfire yet you seem more akin to a candle.”

            The half-demon only scoffed in reply.

            “Shall I have food brought to you?” Delio inquired, a mild smile touching his lips.

            Inuyasha sighed, setting down his now empty teacup. “Yea, sure.” He agreed, the medicine already pulling at his consciousness and blurring his vision.

            “Very well.” Delio gathered up the dishes beside the bed and moved to the shoji screen in front of the bed where he paused and glanced back at his patient. “If you come through this door and the one after it, Lord Sesshoumaru’s study is the first room on the right. He is there now, if you desire company.” Inuyasha nodded his thanks and watched the other until he slid the screen shut behind him.

            The half-demon pulled the inu pelt off of his legs, kicked his feet over the edge of the bed, and stood before promptly stumbling forward as his head spun and nausea set in. His legs folded beneath him and he plopped gracelessly to the ground, holding his head in his hands. When the urge to throw up passed, he stood more slowly, balancing his weight on the bed.

            On the other side of the shoji screen, he discovered once he regained  his balance long enough to walk through it, was an elaborate sitting room with a closed shoji screen across the room and an open one to the left that overlooked the gardens. In the center of the room was a low table surrounded by four pillows. In the right wall of the sitting room, an alcove had been built in that held a large, black vase covered in white kanji. Behind the vase was a large scroll bearing a cherry blossom tree and beside that were shelves decorated with random odds and ends. The room was tasteful, clean, and obviously little used. Inuyasha found himself disappointed at that but moved through the room to the closed screen before him and into a long hallway. He moved to the door to his right and had just barely placed his hand on the screen when he heard his brother call to him from inside.

            “Where are your manners, little brother? One must ask permission to enter a room that is occupied.” The deep baritone voice incited a growl from the half-demon.

            “Well?” The elder questioned.

            Inuyasha roughly pushed the screen open and slammed it shut behind him. “Fuck you.” He snapped.

            Sesshoumaru seemed completely unperturbed by the sudden act of aggression. He did not bother looking up from the scrolls on his desk.

            The entire room, aside from Sesshoumaru’s desk and the two pillows that sat before it, consisted of dark shelves packed with scrolls and books. The lord of the west motioned idly at the pillows and began writing on the scroll he had been reading when the other plopped down on one of the pillows with a huff, his arms crossing over his bandage clad chest. He watched his elder brother for a moment before making a low sound of agitation. He was ignored.

            “What, now that I’m here you’re gonna get to work? I guess you should get caught up before I leave. Stalking me all the time must’ve put you behind.” The half-demon snapped, annoyance coloring his tone.

            Sesshoumaru finally looked up, golden eyes glinting with mild amusement. “Why do you assume that you alone have distracted me from more pressing matters?”

            A scowl twisted Inuyasha’s features before he scoffed and looked away, pretending to study the shelf to his right laden with more then it should have had to bear.

            “Is that jealousy, little brother?” The elder teased making Inuyasha grumble what sounded like a negative reply. He stood, allowing the ghost of a smile to touch his features at the weary glance he received from the younger demon as he moved to the shelves behind him and began pulling scrolls.  He brought them to his desk to replace the pile he had just sorted through and settled down once more.

            A comfortable silence fell between them as Sesshoumaru resumed his work, the only sound in the room his brush against parchment and the crinkling of paper as he rolled and unrolled the scroll. Inuyasha’s nose twitched at the smell of the heated red wax that the lord used to seal the scrolls with the family seal, three joined honeycombs with a five-petal flower in each; the same design that adorned the western lord’s haori.

            Inuyasha’s ears flicked at the sound of a passing servant entering the rooms he had just vacated, Sesshoumaru’s private quarters. He caught his lower lip in his teeth as the medicated tea Delio had give him began to pull at his idle mind, the slight flash of pain clearing his head for a moment.

            “Can I…” He trailed off as Sesshoumaru’s eyes flicked up to meet his. “Um… do you need help?”

            The elder cocked a brow. “You wish to…” he paused, blinked slowly, then signed the scroll before him and placed it to the side before motioning for the half-demon to sit beside him. Inuyasha stood and hesitantly obeyed.

            “You really gonna teach me this stuff?”

            “Most if it you should already know. That is if that human woman actually taught you anything about noble life. You need to be comfortable with ‘this stuff,’ as you so eloquently put it if you intend to stay.”

            Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, the anger that flashed in his golden eyes hinted of an argument that was to be had, but Sesshoumaru cut him off with a dismissing wave of the hand. “As of now, you are undecided and your mother was a human woman.” A scowl distorted Inuyasha’s features but he nodded.

            The demon moved a scroll before his little brother, explaining things in a smooth, silky voice that Inuyasha struggled to associate with Sesshoumaru though it lacked any malice. If anything, he merely sounded bored. He was surprised not only with Sesshoumaru’s seemingly limitless patience, but also to find that he recognized most of what his brother was saying and understood it. He was even able to answer a vast majority of the questions thrown his way.

            Never would he admit it, but he found the lack of usual conflict between them was actually mildly enjoyable. The demon lord’s aura was powerful but calming, when he was not angry. Inuyasha’s demon was practically purring with content. “Safe,” was the warm and sleepy sigh in the back of Inuyasha’s mind.

            He watched his hand print out a neat scrawl that was his own despite how unfamiliar it seemed to have a brush in his calloused hand. Sesshoumaru had warned him not to smear the ink but it proved that his mother, despite the negative connotation the lord gave her human nature, had taught him well.

            Inuyasha frowned as his letters began to blur. Pain gripped his stomach and pressure built between his eyes. He leaned forward, pressing his cheek against the cool wood of the desk as his fingers began to go numb and his body began to feel cold and heavy.

            “Return to bed, Inuyasha.” Sesshoumaru commanded but the half-demon’s hearing was stifled by a loud buzzing. Bile built in his throat or he would have yelled when he felt himself being lifted by arms beneath his knees and around his shoulders. A low growl vibrated from the chest he was held against, effectively stilling his struggles against the hold on him.

            Eventually, he was lowered into a bed and a cool hand touched his burning cheek. He relaxed into the hand as another slid over his forehead. The hands slid away and Inuyasha moved to sit up only to be pushed down once more.

            “Rest, little brother. Delio should be up shortly with your dinner.” He stood to leave, hesitating when the half-demon made a low keening sound in the back of his throat. Inuyasha would never have consciously asked him to stay but his demon had no such reservations. The call was that of a wounded demon to a pack alpha and Sesshoumaru’s instincts were demanding he stay and protect. He fought off a growl of annoyance with relative ease as he left his sleeping quarters for his study, his demon chastising him the entire way and his overly sensitive ears picking up the half-demon’s slightly labored breathing. If the fool had remained in bed, his state would be much improved.

            The demon lord sighed not in defeat but in acceptance of the inevitable as he grabbed an armful of scrolls from his desk to read over while he sat as his brother’s bedside.

            When Gambel and Delio entered the room nearly an hour later, they found the scrolls scattered carelessly on the table in the sitting room and Sesshoumaru sitting in an overstuffed armchair, spirited in from another room, beside his overly large bed staring blankly out at the garden.

            Both bowed before their lord, awaiting permission to approach the half-breed sprawled over the bed. He waved them forward with a slight nod of the head and watched with detached interest as Delio sat beside Inuyasha and pressed his fingers to the unconscious boy’s throat.

            “Will you be coming down for dinner, my lord?” Delio inquired respectfully as he prodded at the boy’s bandages as gently as possible.

            “Of course he isn’t.” Gambel snipped, his green eyes intent on the tray he had set at the foot of the bed where he was pouring steaming tea into a cup. “That’s why we put so much food on this damn tray.” He continued, heedless of the sharp look his crimson-eyed brother sent him. “Tea or water with your dinner, my lord?” He pressed on, glancing up through his red hair seeking Sesshoumaru’s attention. The western lord’s eyes flicked to the younger dragon demon before turning to Inuyasha’s prone form once more.

            “Just leave the tray, Gambel.”

            The redhead nodded and stepped back to kneel in the doorway.

            “His condition?”

            Delio offered a small smile to the elder dog demon. “His fever has broken completely and his heartbeat is not as sluggish as this morning. It is still much too slow, however. When next he wakes, he will feel weaker and exhausted. Do not be surprised if he vomits.”

            The eldest dragon stood and bowed to Sesshoumaru once more. “Please be sure he drinks the tea and eats some when he wakes and please be sure you eat as well, my lord.”

            Sesshoumaru’s eyes slipped shut as he dismissed the brothers with a flick of the wrist.

 

* * *

 

            Sweat drenched his skin though it felt as if his blood had turned to ice. A silk clad arm around his waist prevented him from standing, though when it got there or when he had even sat up he wasn’t sure.

            Bile was rising in his throat and he gagged on it as he fought the offending appendage holding him down. He was going to puke, couldn’t the arm understand that? He needed to get off the bed so he didn’t do it on the bed… or on himself, for that matter.

            “Enough, Inuyasha. Stay still.” A calm voice broke the haze that had settled over him and he obeyed only when the arm tightened and a hand pressed down on his shoulder. He was vaguely aware of his brother leaving his side but didn’t truly take notice of his presence until he began gagging again and hands pushed him to the edge of the bed before gathering his hair back.

            A bucket sat on the floor and he wondered, as he filled it with the contents of his stomach, if it was Sesshoumaru that would be carrying said bucket from the room once it had fulfilled its purpose. He pressed his face into the bed and listened to the scraping sound of the bucket sliding away before Sesshoumaru sat him up against the headboard and pressed a cup of cool water into his hands.

            He drank greedily, and was tempted to praise the ground his brother walked on when he refilled the cup without a word. Eventually, the cup was plucked from his hands and replaced with a warm teacup. His stomach roiled at the scent but the slight narrowing of Sesshoumaru’s eyes brooked no room for argument. Only when a tray of food was placed in his lap, did he pause to stare at his brother who was chewing thoughtlessly on a slice of raw beef he had stolen from the tray on delivery. The elder cocked his head slightly to one side, the barest hints of a frown touching his lips.

            “Why are you helping me?” Inuyasha asked, at last, earning him of flicker of curiosity from the other.

            “I have already—“

            “No.” Inuyasha interrupted with a scowl, “Why are YOU helping me? Why not assign a servant to me and be done with it?”

            A shiver slid down his spine as cold eyes studied him for a moment before a heavily clawed hand swiped another sliver of beef. The elder stood as he ate it, the tip of his tongue flicking out over his claw for a droplet of seasoned blood that had escaped.

            “Eat, Inuyasha.” Was the murmured command that preceded the western lord’s departure.

            Inuyasha glared at the back of his brother’s head as he slid the shoji screen shut between them. “Confusing bastard.” He grumbled before looking down at the tray in his lap.

            The thought of eating was not a pleasant one but soon Inuyasha was stuffing his face with his usual gusto for the more he ate, the hungrier he realized he had been.

            A knock at the door caused his ears to flick. “Yea?” He grunted around a mouthful of rice. A redheaded demon poked his head in and one glance at the once heavy tray brought a grin to his face.

            “Got your appetite, I see.” He slurred, his accent a rougher version of Casca’s precise one. “That’s good.” He ambled lazily over to Inuyasha’s side to take the tray.

            “Do you three just take turns at everything?” The half-demon asked, looking up at the dragon who stood at the bedside table organizing the dishes so nothing would spill on the trip to the kitchen

            “No.” The redhead replied, only focusing his bright green eyes on Inuyasha when his task was complete. “Delio acts as Lord Sesshoumaru’s right hand in most things, Casca cares for the castle and bullies the head chef from the kitchen when he can, while I prefer much more out-of-the-house work.” He offered a broad grin coupled with a sweeping bow. “Gambel, by the way. Or Gam, if you like.”

            Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and crossed his arms. “Right… so you act as his sword or something?”

            The dragon nodded and plopped down beside the boy. “Something like that. All of us are trained healers. Makes us handy to keep around, I guess.” He shrugged nonchalantly, his green eyes glimmering with eternal mirth though his slouched posture suggested eternal sloth.

            Inuyasha grunted and snatched his teacup from the table and nursed it with a frown. “Why the hell do you three listen to Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass, anyways?” He asked, drawing a chuckle from Gam.

            “Our family swore itself to the Inu-no-Shiro long ago. Very few dare risk the wrath of your clan and the ones who do generally wind up dead.”

            Golden eyes widened as Inuyasha took that in. “Who does the killing? Just the soldiers or the lords?”

            “Whomever gets there first. Lord, lady, prince, soldier.”

            “Has anyone risked our wrath recently?”

            Gam stared at him for a moment, his strangely calm demeanor making it all the more obvious that he and his brothers were identical. “Yes, there was one.” He replied, after a moment. A smile quirked at his lip and crinkled the corner of his eyes.

            “My father sought to kill yours. If my sources are right, and they usually are, it was you who slew him. Something not even the great Inu-no Taishou, Touga could do. He would be proud.”

            Gam chuckled as he watched Inuyasha stiffen. “Ryuukotsusei… he was your… I’m—“

            “Don’t apologize.” The dragon snapped, gnashing his fangs with a low growl. “He was our father by blood and name but the beast deserves not pity nor fealty from us. To betray our liege lord… I only regret that I did not kill him myself when I had the chance. Before…” He trailed into silence, his eyes glowing eerily with some internal fire. He shook his head after a calming breath. “Nothing to worry about now.” He stood and gathered up the dishes with a flourish generally reserved for a stage.

            “Lord Sesshoumaru said you were to take a bath when you’re done. Kurando.” Gam called and the shoji opened to allow a slim human boy to slip into the room that shut the screen and knelt on the floor, all without looking up once.

            “Kurando will show you to the baths and serve you while you are here. He is well trained but if you have any problems with him, let one of us know and we will take care of it.” The dragon said then moved to leave, tray in hand. The boy slid the screen open for him. “My lord.” Gam said with an incline of the head before leaving. The boy shut the shoji screen, his gaze eternally on the floor.

            It seemed that Sesshoumaru had truly mastered the art of simultaneously pissing him off and making him uncomfortable. He wasn’t even in his apartments and Inuyasha was pissed at him. “Fucking asshole.” He snapped out only to immediately regret it when the kneeling boy fell into a full, formal bow.

            “Cut that out, would you?” He growled out, standing up and putting his empty teacup on the table. Throwing it would probably only scare the boy further. “Hey, Kurando, right?”

            The boy sat up slightly with a slow nod.

            “They haven’t cut out your tongue or something, have they?”

            The human shook his head and, after a moment of hesitation, whispered, “No, my lord…” in the smallest voice Inuyasha had ever heard a boy have. He stopped in his prodding long enough to finally look at the boy and immediately made a sound of disgust making the boy flinch.

            “You’re a slave.” He murmured, his gaze intent on the intricate design burned onto the boy’s forearm, four honeycombs pressed together with a five petal flower in each. “A fucking…” He trailed off, dragging a hand through his long hair, and dropped cross-legged in front of the human.

            “How old are you, Kurando?”

            “Fifteen, my lord.” Was the instantaneous reply. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

            “Cut the lord shit. It’s Inuyasha.” He flinched when the boy did. His tone was too rough. Another sigh left him, this one heavier with the last. “You mind showing me the way to the baths, Kurando?”

            The boy sat up with a nod. “Yes, my… ummm… It’d be my pleasure… Inuyasha…”

 

* * *

 

 

            Kurando had been sneaking peaks at him almost the entire walk to the baths. Little glances of silver irises through his thick-black hair that Inuyasha was pretending not to notice. He didn’t say a word to the boy until the human dropped to his knees to open the bathhouse door. The half-demon fought the urge to cuff him.

            “Don’t.”

            Finally, those wide silver eyes were on him without hesitation.

            “You don’t have to kneel just to open a damn door.” He growled as gently as possible when the boy only continued to blink up at him. Kurando slowly stood and slid the door open, shaking like a leaf in a torrential downpour. “I apologize if I offended you, lo-… ah… Inuyasha…” He mumbled quickly as the dog demon stepped past him into the room.

            “Feh.” Inuyasha grunted, rolling his eyes. “You don’t have to be all formal and polite with me. I’m no lord.”

            Kurando’s wide eyes widened impossibly further. “But you are Lord Sesshoumaru’s younger brother! The prince of—“

            “That doesn’t mean that I’m—“

            “It does, actually.”

            The black velvet voice that cut Inuyasha off had Kurando dropping to his hands and knees, his forehead pressed to the ground and his body practically vibrating with tension. Sesshoumaru raised an elegant brow as his little brother glowered at him.

            “Leave, boy.” He murmured lightly as he approached in a manner akin to a predator with its’ prey successfully cornered. The boy was out of the room without a sound before the half-demon could even attempt to stop him. He scoffed at the display and pushed passed his brother.

            The room he entered had been dug into the wall of a cave due to a natural hot spring within in resulting in a large, open area with a steaming pool oat its center.

            To the far left of the room was a wooden door built into the mountains’ side. With a small nod of the head from his elder brother, Inuyasha found himself entering it into a smaller room with a second pool inside. The steam from the water left the room cozy and warm, a natural vent in the ceiling taking away a potentially unbearable situation. To one side of the room, elaborate wardrobes sat and on the other were shelves covered in vials of all shapes and sizes. Everything seemed to smell of Sesshoumaru.

            “There are robes in the wardrobe.”

            Inuyasha jumped forward and away from his brother, surprised at how close he had been standing behind him. “Use what you will.” Was all he said before turning on his heel and leaving the younger demon alone.

            The half-demon thanked the gods for that. He’d half expected a dozen slaves or servants to step out of nowhere to help him bathe. Alone was good. Safe.

            He stripped and sunk into the naturally heated water, allowing it to relax his taunt muscles though the minerals made his scars, now the barest of scratches, burn a bit. The poison had slowed his healing considerably. His head fell back onto the pool’s edge as his eyes slipped shut and his mind wandered.

            Kagome. He missed her terribly but the way things were was for the best. She was gone and he needed to accept that. The people in her time, her world, needed her; her grandpa, mother, and little brother, Sota… even that stupid fat cat, Buyo. They needed her and loved her. It was weird, not having Kagome around. It was not a wound that even time would heal.

            He sighed and slid deeper into the water. Sango would be having her third child soon, as well. He should be there to help with the kids while she recovered and Miroku extorted the people in the villages around them for supplies.

            A growl touched his throat and the air that escaped made the water bubble around his mouth. He needed to go back and help them.

            Stupid Sesshoumaru.

            He finished his bath quickly, grabbed a robe from the wardrobe, and hurried back to the bedroom huffing all the while and ignoring his demon’s contentment at smelling like the demon lord. An indirect scent claim, that was really all he needed to improve his foul mood.

            “Can’t even get me my own bed and the ass has an entire castle of rooms to choose from.” He snapped, glaring at Sesshoumaru’s bed. The sheets had been changed and a crimson kimono lay over the foot of the bed. Some time during his bath, his fire rat haori and yukata had been stolen. Some part of him wanted to steal proper clothing and escape, the gods knew Sesshoumaru most likely had plenty of it and gold to buy more, if need be. Fatigue won out over stubborn pride and down found him curled up like a cat in the center of the western lord’s bed, the crimson kimono pulled up to his knees and down on his left shoulder from a fitful sleep.

 


	3. The More, The Merrier

_Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters belonging to the show/anime/manga_

Chapter 3:

The More, The Merrier

 

            Kagome clenched her fists and stared at the bone eater’s well as she had every day since Inuyasha had faded into nothing before her very eyes. Three years and it still hurt knowing she wouldn’t see him again. Her job was done and she would spend the rest of her life in her own world… without him…

            She stepped forward and placed her hands on the familiar, smooth lip of the wooden well, leaning forward to peer into the seemingly endless darkness. She could feel the tears welling up in her once more but she bit the inside of her lip. It had been a long time since she allowed herself to cry over him.

            Inuyasha. Just thinking his name made her heart skip a beat. Her eyes slid closed as she gripped the worn wood of the well with her small hands, willing herself not to cry.

            _Inuyasha_ … she thought as her delicate hands began to tremble. _I want to see you_.

            A breeze caressed her skin bringing with it the scent of trees. She gasped, her eyes shooting open. A forest. Inuyasha’s forest. It had been three years, yes, but she would never forget—

            “Kagome?”

            Her mother’s voice jolted her from her thoughts but she couldn’t look away as the darkness at the bottom of the well began to change from black to a light blue dotted with fluffy white shapes.

            “What’s wrong?” Her mother asked, coming down the shrine’s steps to join her daughter by the well.

            “Mom…” Kagome murmured, in a daze. She could hear birds now and the whisper of the trees she could smell on the breeze that scattered her hair playfully across her face and neck. “The sky.”

            She pulled back, still staring down at the well as her mother wrapped an arm across her shoulders. “Mom, I…” She began only to be pulled around to face her mother whose caramel eyes held unshed tears.

            “Kagome.” She began, hands on her daughters shoulders and voice shaky with emotion. “It’s fine.” The smile offered was forced but no tears fell.

 

* * *

 

            Silence greeted her when she pulled herself out of the well in the feudal era. She had hoped he would be there waiting on her. Three years was a long time but… She sighed and dusted herself off. Hoping for it wasn’t going to make it happen and she needed to get moving before it got dark.

            The walk to the village was familiar and her ache. She had made the right choice. This was where she belonged.

            “Kagome!” A small voice called out as a ball of fur and energy dove into her chest.

            “Shippo!” She greeted with delight, planting loving kisses over the kit’s face. He giggled with delight.

            “Lady Kagome…” A second voice called and she looked passed the fox demon to find Sango and Miroku staring at her in wide-eyed disbelief.

            “Sango! Miroku!” She all but cried, diving into the demon slayer’s arms only to quickly pull back when her hands touched a bundle of warmth on Sango’s back. She looked over Sango’s shoulder to find two large, black eyes staring back.

            “A baby?” She asked, blinking up at Sango who grinned brightly and nodded. “Yes, this is Miyatsu.” She shifted the baby who garbled something unintelligible. “He was born a fortnight ago.”

            “And these two lovely young ladies,” Miroku cut in, swooping down to scoop up the twin girls clinging to his robes, “Are Hana and Ageha.”

            Kagome felt tears slip down her cheeks and buried her face in Sango’s shoulder when the demon slayer pulled her into a tight hug. “You’ve built a family.” She managed before she truly began to sob. “They’re beautiful!”

            Miroku chuckled, rubbing a comforting hand over the crying girl’s back.

            “We’ve truly missed you, Kagome.” Shippo chirped, jumping up to hug her neck.

            She pulled back, wiping her face and apologizing profusely when Miyatsu began to join in on the water works. Sango pulled him around and began to cuddle and placate him, easing him into silence as Miroku watched with a gentle smile.

            “Where is Inuyasha?” Kagome asked once the baby was calmed. Miroku’s smile gave way to a frown and Sango’s expression twisted into one of concern.

            “We don’t know.” The monk murmured, sharing a look with Sango that spoke layers. “He’s been randomly disappearing for the last couple of years. He and I performed an exorcism a couple of days before Miyatsu was born and he left when we were done saying he’d meet me at the village but I haven’t seen him since.”

            Sango nodded, reaching to pull one of the girls out of Miroku’s arms when she began to shift restlessly. “Miroku and I usually let him do his own thing without complaint. He likes to help with the girls, whether he admits it or not, so he usually comes back to play with them. But…” She sighed, a frowning and shaking her head. “He’s always home for the new moon no matter how long he’s away and he visited the well often enough not to ever venture too far.”

            “He’s missing…” Kagome murmured as dread flooded her veins with ice.

            “Shippo and I were going to head out to look for him tomorrow.” Miroku’s brow was heavy with concern. “You should join us.”

 

* * *

 

 

            The girl, Sesshoumaru’s ward, had made it a game. She would wait until Inuyasha was settled in the center of the castle gardens and seemingly asleep then she would sneak in and see how close she could get before the fluffy, white ears on the top of his head would swivel over in her direction. When she was ‘caught,’ she would laugh and f lee to wait before making another attempt.

            It was, by far, the easiest game Inuyasha had ever taken part in. It was also far less painful than the twins just flat out tugging on his ears. He did not understand the lure of his ears and how children could play with them for hours on end, but he allowed it.

            A small finger poked his cheek and a quiet giggle touched the clearing.

            “Alright, ya brat, I’m up.” Inuyasha sat up, shooting a playful glare at the little girl who refused to let him nap in peace. She lifted a string of flowers she had woven together and slipped it over his head then grinned when it fell into place over the rosary beads around his neck. He stood and reached for her hand.

            “Ready to go, squirt?”

            Rin nodded, slipping her small hand into Inuyasha’s larger one. “Yes, Lord Inuyasha. Thank you very much for playing with Rin. Rin truly appreciates it!” Her smile faltered. “Everyone else is too busy to play with Rin…” She pouted slightly and tugged at Inuyasha’s hand. “Do you think Kohaku will return soon? I… I miss him.”

            Something inside of Inuyasha wilted at the lack of the girls’ smile but when he ruffled her hair, she brightened immediately and proceeded to drag him back through the garden to the castle. He kept up easily, withholding the urge to laugh when she tripped over her own feet.

            “There you are, Rin!” Casca called from the veranda once they stepped into view. “You are going to be late for your afternoon studies.” The girl gasped and offered Inuyasha a quick bow before running inside, Casca ushering her to move faster.

            “You would make an excellent mother.”

            All hint of a smile left the half-demon’s features and the eldest of the dragon triplet’s words.            

            “I should rip your tongue out.” Inuyasha growled and Delio gasped, placing a delicate hand to his chest in mock horror.

            “Surely your lord brother has taught you better than to speak thusly!”

            Inuyasha glowered at Delio’s display. “My lord can shove his lessons up his ass. Not sure he’ll fit them with that stick shoved up there but he’ll figure it out.”

            A chuckle left the black dragon. “You truly are the little fireball we heard so much about. Lord Touga truly split himself in two with Lord Sesshoumaru and yourself.”

            That brought a glint of curiosity to the half-demon’s gaze and softened his scowl to a gentle frown. “What the hell’s that mean?”

            The dragon shrugged. “The two of you are polar opposites but, together, you essentially make up Lord Touga. His calm, controlled demeanor at court and the warmth he shared with his family.” A smile tugged at his lips. “Both of you inherited his stubborn, hard-headedness but that is general family trait.”

            “I don’t think Ru will approve of you talking like that.” Inuyasha said with a grin.

            “I believe he would be too distracted by your new pet name for him to care.”

            “Pet name?” Golden eyes narrowed on Delio and the grin faltered. “What the hell are you on about now?”

            “Ru?” The mischievous expression in the dragon’s eyes paired with his smirk that exposed a fang made Inuyasha’s stomach drop. “Tell me, do you call him this to his face or only when he is elsewhere?” A growl of annoyance ripped through Inuyasha. He opened his mouth to snap back at the elder when a scent caught him short and made everything in him freeze.

            Impossible. His ears perked as he attempted to place the source.

            “Inu-“ Delio began but the half-demon cut him off with a gesture for silence. There was no mistaking it.

            “Kagome…” He whispered, awe-struck. She was close. A smile touched his lips before his instincts kicked in and made him curse. She was too close. Sesshoumaru could, no doubt, sense her as well. His demon, so content just a moment before, flared to life and roared with the urge to protect. Miroku was with her... he could protect her but…

            “Shit.” He murmured before turning to Delio. “Tell Sesshoumaru I left and… uh… thanks, but no thanks.”

            Delio shook his head, now frowning with obvious distaste at what he was about to do. “Wait a moment.” He grunted before turning and jumping into the nearest balcony before Inuyasha had a chance to ask why. He was back a short moment later with the half-demon’s fire-rat haori and hakama clean and folded in his arms. He passed them over with a small half smile.

            “Casca will inform Lord Sesshoumaru of our departure.” He said, turning to head to the garden wall but Inuyasha stopped him with a hand around his wrist.

            “Our?”

            Delio quirked a curious brow then nodded. “Yes. Our. It is my duty to look after you and Lord Sesshoumaru has yet to release me from said duty.” He stated as-a-matter-of-factly. “Also, you are still my patient. I have not said you were in the free and clear so you are still in my care. I can not allow you to roam free while you are still weak.”

            Inuyasha scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, and Delio laughed and jumped the wall with the dog demon yelling curses at his back.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Kagome!”

            The human turned, bow in hand and arrow notched. The wolf prince who had called out to her threw his hands up defensively. “Sorry! I caught your scent and…” He dropped his hands and offered Kagome a smile when she lowered her bow. “The mutt said you were gone and…”

            “I was but I’m back!” She supplied cheerfully, drawing a chuckle from Miroku. “I’m glad you’ve found us, Kouga.” She moved to his side and set a gentle hand on his arm. The wolf brightened visibly before frowning.

            “I’m sorry, Kagome.” He whispered, grabbing her shoulders. “He said… I’ve married Ayame, Kagome.”

            The human blinked then grinned, pulling Kouga into a tight hug. “Congratulations, Kouga! I’m so happy for you!” the wolf shot Miroku a wide-eyed glance, his arms loose at his sides.

            “You’re… happy?” He murmured, frowning when she pulled away to smile up at him.

            “Of course!”

            Kouga blinked then nodded slowly. “But you’re glad I found you?”

            Finally, Miroku stepped in. “We are actually looking for Inuyasha. He left on the moonless night we haven’t seen him since.” The monk pulled his staff to his chest and crossed his arms over it. “We’re concerned. It is out of character for him to be gone for so long…”

            Kouga scoffed and raised a foot to scratch at his calf with his toes. “So you want me to help find the fleabag, right?”

            Miroku offered a wide grin. “It’s so kind of you to offer, Kouga! Of course we’ll accept!”

            “Wha—“

            “Thank you so much, Kouga!” Kagome cut him off making the wolf demon sigh.

            “Of course, Kagome.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “We’ve been at it for three days!” Shippo whined from Kouga’s shoulder drawing a scowl from the wolf. “Are you even leading us the right way?” the kit accused making the wolf’s lips turn down further. Shippo jumped away as claws swiped at him. Kagome caught him and threw Kouga an admonishing frown.

            “Kouga wouldn’t do that, Shippo. He knows how important this is.”

            “We’ll find him, Kagome.” Miroku assured, putting the priestess on the shoulder. She winced but caught herself. He hadn’t so much as glanced at her inappropriately since her return. Either Sango had him intimidated or he truly was a loyal husband.

            “He’s close, Kagome. I can smell him.” The wolf price assured with a grin that faltered when the girl pulled Shippo closer, tears welling in her eyes and threatening to spill.

            “What if he’s…” She didn’t dare complete that thought. She gasped and pressed her face into the kit’s auburn hair. Kouga all but jumped to her side to pull her into a tight hug, casting Shippo to the ground unceremoniously. She buried her face in the wolf demon’s chest, crying harder when the tears merely rolled lazily down his armor. “I should have tried harder to come back! If I had come back sooner, he wouldn’t be gone! He could be dead and it’s all my—“

            “You’re really here.” A voice whispered with awe that managed to cut Kagome off. Before anyone could truly comprehend that the very half-demon they had been searching for stood before them, Kagome had torn across the clearing and thrown herself into his arms. He pulled her to his chest as tightly, fearing that she may disappear if he released her. He’d had that dream one too many times and was well aware of how it ended.

            “Kagome.” He breathed gently into her hair before inhaling her unique scent. No matter how long she stayed with them, she always smelled a little different to then the rest of the people of his time. It was the scent of the chemicals she and the people in her world used and part of him enjoyed it.

            “I’m so sorry, Inuyasha. I should have come back sooner. I—“

            “Don’t.” He cut her off, hands on her shoulders to gently hold her away from him, the endearing light in his golden gaze brightening his smile. “You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong.” He spoke with an uncharacteristic softness, his hands sliding up to cup her cheeks and his thumbs sliding over them to wipe away her tears. “Stop crying already, will ya?”

            This only made her cry harder. She gripped the front of his haori in tight fists and shook him. “I’m not crying! We thought something had happened to you. We were so scared—“

            “I’m sorry I scared you. Now stop crying. It’s ok. We’re here no—“

            “I’m not crying!” She snapped, giving him a good shake for emphasis.

            Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Stop blubbering, then.”

            “I’m not blubbering!”

            “You are too!” He growled, annoyance beginning to color his tone and weigh on his brow.

            “Are not!”

            “Are to!”

            “Are not!” She stepped back, dropping her hands to her sides in tights fists, and glared at him through swollen, tear-glazed eyes.

            “Are to!”

            “Are not! Shut up and sit!” She yelled before stomping away as the rosary around his neck pulled him face first into the ground.

            Kouga grinned as if this were the true reason he had agreed to help. Miroku and Shippo sighed. Laughter cut through the clearing and Delio stepped into view, blatantly ignoring the arrow Kagome had aimed at him and Miroku who had raised his staff. His deep, red eyes glittered with amusement and his black, wind-swept hair was scattered carelessly over his shoulders. “My lord Inuyasha, you did not tell me your friends were so entertaining.”

            The half-demon jumped to his feet with a scowl directed at Kagome when the spell wore off and straightened out his clothes. “That’s because they’re not.” He growled. “Fucking wen—“

            “Are you wearing silks, Inuyasha?” Miroku cut off the insult, his eyes wide. Inuyasha shrugged, nonchalantly. “Also, not to press, my friend.” The monk continued. “Where have you been?”

            The dog demon began to speak but abruptly broke off into silence as a light blush heated his cheeks. “I’ve been…” He cleared his throat and shot the black dragon a glance. “This is Delio the oldest son of Ryuukotsusei. His clan is sworn to mine. I—“

            “Ryuukotsusei?” Miroku asked, shock coloring his features. Kagome’s brows furrowed with concern, her fingers worrying the string of her bow. “The dragon you…” She brought a finger across her throat and raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

            “Yeah…” Inuyasha grunted. “He knows.” He sighed, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck.

            “And my brothers and I approve greatly.” Delio finished, a mild grin quirking his lips.

            “Right…” Inuyasha sighed then continued when Miroku opened his mouth to speak. “So this is Kagome, a priestess who rid the world of the shikon-no-tama. She’s from 500 years in the future.” Delio’s brows shot up as Kagome bowed and promptly blushed under his scrutiny, pulling at her short skirt. Inuyasha scoffed at that, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Why wear such things if you are going to be embarrassed about it?

            “That’s Miroku… he’s a monk and a pervert. The shrimp is Shippo.” The fox demon stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha but Miroku offered a nod in greeting that the dragon returned amicably.

            “It is a pleasure to meet each and every one of you. I am but a humble servant to the white dog clan.” He greeted, still grinning. Kouga scoffed, shooting Inuyasha a glare.

            “I’m Kouga.” He stepped towards Delio and the half-demon wearing the smile of a diplomat and looking every bit the prince he claimed to be. “Prince of—“

            “Fleas.” Inuyasha cut through with a smirk. A low growl rumbled out of Kouga.

            “Inuyasha!” Kagome yelled, her hands on her hips. “You can’t talk to Kouga like that!” She began to reprimand him but he crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl.

            “Sit, boy!”

 

 

 


	4. A Trial Run, Of Sorts

_Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own Inuyasha or the characters belonging to the show…_

 

Chapter 4:

A Trial Run, Of Sorts

 

            Inuyasha’s brows furrowed then twitched with annoyance. Finally, a sigh broke through the silence he had been adamantly holding.

            “You don’t have to hang around anymore, you know.” He groused from his perch in the Goshibunko tree, eyes closed and arms shoved in the sleeves of his fire rat haori. He’d made Miroku sell Sesshoumaru’s silks and give Kaede the money as soon as they returned to the village. “I’m fine.” He finished, looking down at the dragon sitting a few branches below him, sighing once more when the dark head shook a negative reply.

            “I will leave when ordered to do so.” Came a curt reply, red eyes peering up to meet gold through the branches. “You have told me to do as I wish. To follow this command, I must remain at your side until you agree to return to the western lands for Lord Sesshoumaru’s formal release.”

            A smile quirked at the corner of Delio’s lips as a growl rumbled through Inuyasha. How many times had they had this very same conversation over the course of the month they had been gone? Nine times out of ten it became an argument, nothing serious, but annoying, nevertheless.

            A third sigh touched the quiet forest before Inuyasha relented. “Fine.”

            Delio perked up, eyes wide on the younger man. “Truly? You will return?”

            “Yea.” The younger man agreed, though he did not seem all too pleased with the decision. “But Kagome’ll want to come, too.”

            The red-eyed demon nodded. “I will inform the lord Daiyoukai of your decision.”

            He jumped from the tree, wings ripping through his clothes and catching the light breeze to hold him aloft. Inuyasha watched with fascination as the dragon’s muscles pulled and shifted beneath his skin. Black scales replaced pale flesh, claws elongated, horns forced their way through his forehead and high cheekbones, and red eyes gleamed liked freshly spilled blood. A mere second later, muscles and scales settled and a true black dragon stood before Inuyasha, its’ head alone three times his height. It watched him for a moment, as if gauging his reaction to the unannounced transformation, before its’ pupils narrowed into slender slits and it took to the sky with a surprising grace despite its size.

            Delio soared towards the western palace, Inuyasha watching his departure until the beast was nothing but a dot on the horizon.

 

* * *

 

            Sesshoumaru tossed another scroll to the ever-growing pile at his side. Another formal marriage request from a minor black dog demon lord trying to push some whining bitch at him to become his mate and lady of the west. Another black dog demon trying to dig their claws into what his forefathers had built.

            He was running out of time. They would attempt to rise up against him if he did not resolve the issue soon. It was almost a month until his 400th fall.

            A frown threatened to surface at the thought. He could suppress them, if pressured to do so. It was an outcome he would prefer to avoid, however.

            “My lord Sesshoumaru.” A voice called from the door to his study. A single, elegant brow rose to meet his snowy bangs.

            “Enter.”

            Mild interest colored the western lord’s pale, porcelain features as the dragon triplets entered and knelt before him. “I did not realize your return required a formal announcement, Delio.”

            The eldest of the three dragons inclined his dark head. “Lord Inuyasha has agreed to return, my lord. A few of his pack will be joining him.”

  
            “Hn…” Sesshoumaru hummed with a slight nod. He was aware of the boy’s human companions’ genuine concern for their would-be leader and assumed they would eventually come to the palace with Inuyasha if he were allowed to come and go as he pleased.

            “Jaken.” He called without raising his voice. A small smile touched Gambel’s lips that faded to a scowl when Casca jostled him as the blond moved forward to gather up the scrolls his lord had chosen to discard. The green kappa came running into the room and slammed into the red-head’s back, wincing at the low growl that rumbled through the dragon’s chest.

            “Yes, me lord?” He stammered, simultaneously putting distance between the dragon demons and prostrating himself before his beloved lord Sesshoumaru. The demon in question ignored him in favor of a parchment Casca had brought to his attention.

            “You are to prepare three guest rooms in the eastern tower as well as its master quarters.” Delio supplied, earning him a frown from Sesshoumaru’s retainer.

            “The eastern tower has been sealed off since before the honorable, venerated lord Touga passed.” Jaken sneered at the eldest of the dragons. “It was to be the half-breed’s tower. You should know that, fool.”

            “You will refer to that ‘half-breed’ with respect, toad. He is your lord.” Gambel snapped making Jaken gulp audibly, though he did not back down. He shifted his grip on his staff for moral support.

            “I will never—“

            “You will obey all orders given to you by your betters.” Sesshoumaru’s deep voice sapped all fight from the toad who cowered before his lord once more.

            “Yes… me lord…”

 

* * *

 

            The guards at the entrance of the Moon City stood at attention the moment they caught Inuyasha’s scent. Both were grey dog demons, both took the knee.

            “My Lord Inuyasha, we are glad that you have decided to return to us.” The elder of the two greeted when he and his companions approached. “Lord Sesshoumaru is expecting you.” The half-demon offered a curt nod coupled with a slight smile that surprised Kagome.

            As they went through the city, people pointed and whispered to each other, instantly recognizing who he was. Some fell to the ground in a full, formal bow while others inclined their heads in greeting. A group of guards cleared a path for them to the castle at the city’s center.

            The traditional, Japanese castle stood tall and proud on its island, the garden’s trees fluttering lazily in the summer breeze around the four towers that surrounded a taller center tower. Two bridges served as the entrances and exits into the castle walls at the north and south of the structure.

            They approached from the south to find the gate open wide to allow people, human and demon alike, in and out past the six black dog demon guards posted there. Some were lords and ladies from all over, others commoners of all classes. No matter what their class, all stopped to stare at the youngest son of the great Daiyoukai Touga home of his own free will.

            Kagome blushed under the attention their little group had grabbed, shooting Inuyasha a glance to find a slight smirk gracing his features. His arms were tucked in his sleeves as was the norm, but his back was straight and his head was held high. He carried himself like a lord, though it was most likely unconscious. She felt his demonic aura swell as it did when he turned but his gaze remained clear and he seemed to glide forward with an inhumanly cat-like grace she had never before noticed.

            Her brown eyes narrowed into a glare at the side of his head. Something was fishy and she was going to find out what.

            Through the first main gate was a small stone courtyard whose path forced a single right turn into a second courtyard.

            The second courtyard was a wide-open space that boasted sakura trees around its edges and a moat that cut the courtyard in half crossable by two red wooden moon bridges. Here a large portion of the people coming and going stopped to buy whatever various venders were selling in small wooden stalls designed to be pulled apart and taken home at the end of the day.

            “A bazaar?” Kagome asked, looking around in wide-eyed wonder.

            “The Grand Bazaar.” Came a response before a red haired man pushed through the throng of people. He offered her a grin. “Once a year, Lord Sesshoumaru allows merchants to peddle their wares here. It’s a two week long event.” He explained before offering Inuyasha a bow.

            “I’m glad you’ve come back. The castle is quiet without you and my lord trying to kill one another.” He chuckled at his own joke making Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

            “This is Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo.” The half-demon introduced, each of his friends nodding a silent greeting at their name. “Can we go in? It’s too loud out here.”

            Gam gave a quick bow before leading them to a large wooden gate guarded by another six dog demons, two of whom opened the gate to let them pass. They crossed a large moon bridge into the second court about half the size of the space The Grand Bazaar occupied. This area led to another moon bridge that led to the main court where the castle garden thrived around the five towers of the castle.

Gambel led them through the gardens maze to the largest tower in its center, pointing out the most beautiful and interesting sights for Kagome to fawn over. Casca met them at the main tower, his expression pleasant and his clothing and hair absolutely pristine.

            “Welcome back, Lord Inuyasha.” He greeted with a formal bow that made Inuyasha uncomfortable. Gam rolled his eyes at his brothers’ antics.

            “You know he hates that.” The red head snapped earning him a slight frown from the blond.

            “You two are Delio’s younger brothers, then?” Miroku interjected, putting whatever familiar argument they were about to have to a halt.

            Casca’s amiable smile returned with a vengeance. “Yes. I am Casca, the youngest, and he is Gambel.”

            “Not from Japan?” Kagome asked and both brothers shook their heads.

            “The mainland.” Gam supplied and Casca gave a curt nod of agreement before making a small motion with his hand summoning three servants into view. They fell to their hands and knees, their faces nearly touching the ground, then stood with their hands clasped before them and their heads bowed in perfect unison.

            “Show lord Inuyasha’s guests to their rooms.” Two servants nodded and moved to the towers doors. With a nod for them to go, Miroku led the others after the servants into the main tower.

            The last servant stepped forward and it wasn’t until then that Inuyasha recognized him. He started to drop to his hands and knees again then hesitated and offered a bow instead.

            “Lord Sesshoumaru has asked that I bring you to his study, my l—Inuyasha.” Kurando murmured, risking a glance at him and immediately looking away when their eyes met. “He comm…. asked that you join him as soon as you reached the palace.”

            Inuyasha fought the urge to roll his eyes, knowing it would only send the boy into a fit of apologies, and offered Cas and Gam a small shrug before motioning for the boy to lead the way.

            Outside Sesshoumaru’s private quarters, Kurando gave a low bow before turning to leave.

            “Wait a sec.” Inuyasha called and the boy immediately turned towards him and fell to his hands and knees making Inuyasha finally roll his eyes. “Come in with me.” Silver eyes flashed up to meet gold before falling to the wooden floor once more.

            “P… please, my lord. Please tell me what I’ve done wrong and I’ll correct… I didn’t mean to…” He stammered then began to stutter so badly that his words became incoherent. The salty tang of unshed tears touched the air making him sigh. He knelt before the boy and touched his shoulders.

            “You ain’t done nothing wrong, brat. Just trust me, alright?” The boy looked up again, relief evident on his features. Inuyasha sighed and stood, watching the boy scrub the tears from his face and straighten his robes. “How old are you, anyways?”

            Kurando stood and blinked curiously up at the half-demon before a blush took his already scrubbed face and he dropped his gaze to his sock covered toes. “I’m fifteen, my… umm… Inuyasha.” He murmured as embarrassment flooded him. He had cried. He had shed tears in front of the prince of the west and begged forgiveness.

            “Just come with me.” A gruff voice interrupted his internal self-flagellation. He bowed and followed the half-demon into Lord Sesshoumaru’s private study, forbidden place for a lowly slave such as Kurando.

            Sesshoumaru did not look up when they entered. He sat at his desk, golden eyes boring into the parchments he was holding. Inuyasha sat on a pillow before the western lord’s desk, motioning for the human to sit as well.

            Kurando loitered in the doorway for a moment before curiosity won out over fear. He slid the door shut then shuffled as close to Inuyasha as he dared and sat on the floor, not near brave enough to sit on a pillow reserved for guests. He closed his eyes and held his breath, willing his over-exuberant heartbeat to calm.

            His eyes shot open when Inuyasha chuckled and found warm golden eyes on him. A quick smile tilted the half-demon’s lips before he turned back to the elder demon who was still pointedly disregarding them.

            “Oy, asshole!” The brash, half-demon snapped. Kurando felt something in him shrivel up and die. “You call me up here to talk and fucking ignore me?”

            Sesshoumaru blinked and turned the parchment he had been holding, still not looking up. “Patience, Little One, is a virtue you would do well to acquire.” Was the calm reply. Kurando risked a glance up but dropped his eyes back to his lap before he could even truly look at the western lord. Little One? Since when did Lord Sesshoumaru offer up pet names?

            Inuyasha snorted, viewing the title as a slight rather then a sign of endearment, and shoved his hands into the sleeves of his haori. “Yea, yea. Fuck you.” He grumbled, though he fell silent and waited until his brother put down his brush and finally looked up. Preternatural gold eyes gleamed on Inuyasha, glowing with something akin to curiosity.

            “Why have you returned?” He asked, his deep voice taking command of the room though it was used hesitantly. Inuyasha’s dark brows furrowed as an unknown emotion flickered across his features, though it disappeared before Sesshoumaru could recognize it.

            “Wasn’t it you that wanted me here in the first place?” The half-demon snapped with a low growl making the human sitting at his side wince. Inuyasha mentally berated himself for startling the kid and sighed before continuing with a slightly less abrasive tone. “Lio wouldn’t stop nagging so I came back to shut him the hell up.” He finished awkwardly, scowling at the elder when he only continued to stare impassively.

            A frustrated sound touched the back of Inuyasha’s throat before he pressed on. “And I guess the whole Naraku thing was more mine and… and Kikyou’s problem than yours and you did help with all that… and the whole Tetsusaiga thing… you helped me with… the old man would probably… What?” He finally snapped, making Kurando jump. He was too agitated to care at the moment about the boy’s discomfort.

            “What the fuck? Why the hell do you just keep staring at me? Say something, damnit!” Inuyasha yelled, jumping to his feet. Sesshoumaru cocked his head slightly to one side making a silken curtain of snow colored hair slip over his shoulder.

            “Then you agree to my arrangement.” He stated, one brow rising to meet his bangs when his little brother turned the color of his haori.

            “I’m… I…” He stammered, looking like he was about to drown in embarrassment. “No! I just…” He dropped gracelessly down on his pillow once more, crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe. That’s the only answer I can give you.” He mumbled, looking away and shifting uncomfortably.

            “Then you are, as of yet, undecided.” The demon lord replied. “And this is something we can speak of when we no longer have company.” Two sets of golden eyes flicked to Kurando making the human wilt and seemingly fold into himself.

            “Right…” Inuyasha murmured, raking his fingers through his hair. “I want a gift from you.”

            “Pardon?” Sesshoumaru’s brows shot up, his eyes widening slightly.

            Inuyasha bit his lip but found the will to push forward. “Delio explained some of the whole mating dance to me and he said part of it was an exchanging of gifts or favors.”

            “And he is the gift you want?” Sesshoumaru inquired, his cold gaze growing slightly more frigid before sweeping over the human who had looked up at Inuyasha in shock. “I am aware of your bias towards humans, Little Brother, but I—“

            “No!” Inuyasha interrupted, internally wincing at Sesshoumaru’s poisonous tone. “It… It’s not like that. Delio said that if I come back, I should choose a personal servant. Someone that I think I can trust. The favor I want is for you to take the title of ‘Slave’ off of him and make him a regular servant… with pay and… shit…” He trailed off, looking away.

            Kurando made a small sound of surprise. “You want to—“ he began but cut himself off when Sesshoumaru stood. The human bowed, pressing his face to the ground, prostrating himself before the western lord, much to Inuyasha’s annoyance.

            “You would choose him…” Kurando flinched at how much closer his lord’s voice was, whimpering at the smooth sound of silk shifting before him.

            “Sit up, boy.”

            Kurando obeyed immediately, his body rising before he was aware he moved though his eyes remained tightly shut and his chin was tucked down to his chest. A clawed hand slipped almost gently under his chin and forced his face up with no effort.

            “Open your eyes.”

            The deep, quiet baritone commanded and was immediately heeded. The human almost felt sick with fear as he looked up into pure, emotionless gold. Only a soft sound of disgust from Inuyasha made him realize he had forgotten how to breathe. He inhaled sharply only to have it stick in his throat, refusing to leave.

            “Damnit, Sesshoumaru, let go of him!” The younger dog demon barked. “He’s gonna suffocate himself.” He jumped to his feet, ready to pull his brother away from the human, who looked ready to piss himself, but Sesshoumaru released the boy and stood.

            “His name?” Sesshoumaru asked of Inuyasha who rolled his eyes with a growl.

            “Ku… Kuran—“ The boy began, looking only at the younger of the two demons. “My name is Kurando.” Warm, molten gold seemed to smile at him with mild pride before turning back to Sesshoumaru who nodded.

            “Kurando.” The Daiyoukai said slowly, as if tasting the boy’s name, before stepping closer to Inuyasha who bristled visibly. “Very well, Kurando, you are no longer a slave in my household. Go to Casca. He will do all that is necessary.”

            The human sat stock-still, silver eyes wide and filled to the brim with unshed tears. Freedom. He had just been granted his freedom. Inuyasha could have asked for anything and he had chosen this. The tears fell as the boy shot to his new master, throwing his arms around the half-demon and colliding him with a force that made even Inuyasha rock back and catch the boy for fear of them falling into an ungainly heap.

            “Thank you so much, Inuyasha, I—“ his words broke into uncontrollable sobbing as he buried his face into the half-demon's fire rat haori. Sesshoumaru watched with a detached interest as his younger brother awkwardly attempted to console the boy.

            “You should go see Cas like Sesshoumaru said. The sooner the better, right? Just stop… please stop crying.” Inuyasha patted the humans’ shoulder as he broke away, scrubbing at his face once more. Kurando nodded with a watery smile and left, bowing low before Sesshoumaru with a soft, waterlogged “thank you” on his way out.

            Inuyasha shook his head, a gentle, almost fond, smile on his face when the screen slid shut behind the boy.

            “I didn’t think he was gonna freak out like that. Thanks for doing it.” He turned to his brother, his smile faltering as he realized how close the elder still stood to him.

            “Umm… so—“

            “What of your gift to me?”

            “What?” Inuyasha nearly yelped, stumbling back to get some distance between them. “My gift to—“

            “You said we are to exchange gifts or favors. I have granted you your request. What do I receive in return?” The demon asked, right hand rising to sweep his hair back over his shoulder. If he noticed Inuyasha flinch at the movement, he said nothing about it.

            The younger fought the urge to fidget under Sesshoumaru’s unwavering stare.

            “I won’t run again.” He mumbled at long last.

            Sesshoumaru raised a single brow, silently commanding him to elaborate. The half-demon sighed and crossed his arms. His ears fell back to hide in his hair as he curled into himself, not liking what he was about to say.

            “I… won’t leave again like I did before… not without your permission. I’ll stay and give your request a… a trial run. I’m not saying yes!” He explained before the elder could read too much into his words. He balled his hands into fists in his armpits as he continued. “But I will not fight you on it. I’ll try to… do and be what you need to avoid the black dog clan taking father’s lands. I owe the old man that much, at least.”

            He finally ceased his rambling to glare at Sesshoumaru who still only watched him impassively. After what seemed like an eternity, the western lord gave a curt nod and returned to his desk, dismissing the half-demon.

 

 

 

 


	5. A Kick in the Head

_Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own Inuyasha. I own this story, however! :P_

 

Chapter Five:

A Kick in the Head

 

            Kurando stood in the doorway of his new quarters, silver eyes wide with absolute wonder. A small smile tilted the corner of Casca’s lips as he watched the human who seemed at a loss as to where he should begin his exploration.

            “Have you anything you wish to bring with you?” The blond asked, chuckling when the human who had finally wandered into the room dropped the candle he had been holding. It clattered loudly onto the floor and rolled towards Casca who snatched it up deftly.

            “I’m… I’m sorry…” The boy mumbled, his hands clenching into tight fists and his head bowed as he awaited the punishment he deserved. The display gave Casca pause. He knew what the boy was expecting and part of him had responded instinctually to deliver. The boy was human, the punishments for a human slave would not be nearly as harmful as that a demon slave would have received but it would have left the boy bleeding on the floor. The human… Kurando, Casca mentally corrected himself, was no longer a slave but the scars of slavery were not so easily healed.

            The dragon shook his head, moving passed the boy to put the candle back in its place before turning back to the gently shuddering human. “You are now Lord Inuyasha’s personal servant, Kurando. You are no longer a slave and no longer need to respond as one, understood?” Easily said, Casca acknowledged, but to his credit the boy nodded, silver eyes flicking up to meet bright, preternatural blue. Teeth flashed across the human’s lower lip, nerves far too evident in one with the position Kurando had just been granted.

            “May… may I be excused to retrieve my things, please?” He asked, holding the blonde’s gaze, much to Casca’s approval though the stuttering was revolting yet he understood the reason behind it and the heady scent of fear begin to roll of the boy in gentle waves as the blond did not respond.

            “Of course.” Casca practically purred, his demon reveling in being feared. “Please be sure you are available should Lord Sesshoumaru or Lord Inuyasha have need of you.”

            Kurando nodded and shuffled out of the room only to run face first into Inuyasha’s chest. He stumbled back, the scent of his fear becoming overwhelming making Inuyasha’s nose wrinkle with disgust.

            “Lor… Inuyasha!” The boy gasped with an attempted bow that was stopped short by a clawed hand grabbing his arm and forcing him to remain standing.           

            “Cut that shit out.” The half-demon snapped. “Sesshoumaru might get off on that shit but don’t bow to me.” Inuyasha glanced up to find Casca giving him a disapproving look. The dog demon rolled his eyes. “I asked him to make you my servant to kill two birds with one stone…” He stopped short as a slow smile touched the human’s lips.

            “Thank you… Inuyasha.” Kurando murmured with a small nod of his head, feeling he owed the half-demon some respect though he seemed incline to scowl when that respect was given. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” The boy hesitated, looking away from the bright confused gold that stared down at him. “I’m not sure why you chose to help me… but… I’ll do my best, my lord!” He declared with a gleam of determination in his eyes, reminding Inuyasha too much of the little human girl who followed Sesshoumaru around.

            He blinked then scowled before reaching up and flicking the human on the nose. “Drop the title shit with me and we’re good.”

 

* * *

 

            Nothing had been right since Kagome returned to the Feudal Era. There was something strange about all of it, Sesshoumaru’s acceptance of Inuyasha and their friends only being the tip of the iceberg. She wasn’t sure how to broach the topic with Inuyasha in a way that she would get a good answer. The jerk would probably just argue with her like he always did. Stupid jerk.

            A slight crease formed between her eyebrows as she began to think on it. Miroku knew the girl well enough to know that that little crease meant a storm was brewing in the girls’ head. One that would strike Inuyasha with a vengeance if the half-demon did not tread lightly. To ask her about it, however, seemed akin to taking on a starving demon on his own and he no longer had a wind tunnel to protect himself with… not that he would ever open the wind tunnel on Kagome but… no. He wouldn’t do that. Miroku was a wise man. Even Shippo, who no doubt was able to read the girl as easily as he could, kept his mouth shut. Kouga, on the other hand…

            The wolf prince had shown up mere hours after them demanding entrance into the palace. Eventually, Delio had gone down to find the cause of the ruckus and had granted Kouga his wish under the condition that he bathed immediately and did not dare utter one word to lord Sesshoumaru. Miroku, for his part, wished the dragon had cast him from the city. He did not dare vocalize that wish with Kagome so near.

            The monk sighed, rubbing his hand over his chin as Kagome stood to pace his room once more. The wolf had made things far worse. Damn wolf.

            “It’s his brother, Kagome. Perhaps they bonded more than we previously thought over Naraku’s death. Maybe Lord Sesshoumaru seeks to make amends.” Miroku attempted to soothe the girl and she sent him a gentle glance, the storm cloud above her head seeming to dissipate. Kouga scoffed, not noticing the glare he received from both the monk and the little fox.

            “Fat chance of that.” Kouga remarked breezily. “All those mutts are the same: sneaky. They’re up to something, Kagome, and I’ll find out what.”

            Miroku felt his brow twitch with annoyance.

            “Didn’t you say that Ayame was pregnant, Kouga?” Shippo piped up suddenly, finally giving Kagome pause. She turned on the wolf prince, eyes wide with joy.

            “Oh is she really?” The girl gushed, rushing to take a seat on the bed at Kouga’s side. “Congratulations!” She cheered, pulling him into a tight hug that he returned unenthusiastically.

            Miroku almost laughed aloud at the abrupt change in atmosphere, nodding his thanks to Shippo who grinned in return. Kouga watched the exchange over the girl’s shoulder with a curious frown, opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off when Kagome pulled back, confusion coloring her expression.

            “She’s pregnant and you’re here? How far along is she?” She snapped before smacking Kouga on the arm, making the wolf flinch. “How could you leave her alone at a time like this? She’s pregnant, Kouga! You’re her husband! You should be with her!”

            “She’s with Sango, she’s not alone.” Kouga defended himself quickly; dodging when it looked like she was going to smack him once more but the girl stilled and watched him. “She didn’t want to come this far west and she is only a month along, according to the witch in your village.”

            Kagome considered that for a moment before nodding her acceptance of his words. “I’ll have to ask Inuyasha how long we’re staying! I want to see her!” Miroku struggled not to yell as the conversation took a turn back to its previous topic.

            “Well, Kagome,” the monk interjected, tentatively, “I am sure Inuyasha wouldn’t mind us going to visit her.” As soon as the words left his lips, he wished he hadn’t spoken at all. Kagome’s eyes practically dripped with acid when she shot him a glare. He felt his insides melt and not in the good way. He missed Sango.

            “Why shouldn’t he come with us? He knows Ayame as well.” The girl stood, walking towards the monk with slow, deliberate steps. “Has he told you why we’re here?” Her voice dropped to a dangerously low whisper.

            Miroku shook his head. “No, Kagome!” He lifted his hands like a white flag asking for peace. “Inuyasha hasn’t told me anything other than Sesshoumaru requested his presence at their family home and would allow us along for the ride. That’s it.”

            Her glare faltered as her eyes began to water. “Why isn’t he here?” Kagome pouted, flopping down on the bed once more, her arms crossed over her chest. “Why won’t he tell us anything? We’re his friends! We’re just trying to help and he’s being an insensitive jerk!”

            “Inuyasha?” Shippo chirped. Kagome nodded, tears welling and threatening to fall.

            “Yes! He’s—“

            “Right here.” Inuyasha spoke from the open doorway to the Miroku’s room, cutting off the girl and probably more hateful slurs thrown his way. “You all really know how to make a guy feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” The half-demon grumbled, moving to sit beside a heavily sweating Miroku. Inuyasha sent his friend a curious glance before turning back to the doorway.

            “You can go, Kurando, you don’t have to follow me around everywhere.” He grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the empty doorway until a pair of wide silver eyes under a mop of dark hair peeked into the room.

            “But Casca said…” The boy began only to trail off into uncertainty.

            “Inuyasha…” Kagome murmured, drawing his attention from the boy. “Why are we here?”

            “Dunno.” The half-demon quipped. “There’s an entire palace and town to explore, all of it perfectly safe. Why are you cooped up in this room?”

            The girl’s eyebrow twitched before she stood, her hands in fists at her sides. “You know what I am asking.” Golden eyes stared at her, defiantly blank until she made a low, frustrated sound.

            “Please, Inuyasha. Just tell us what’s going on?” She begged.

            “Yeah, fleabag,” Kouga pressed, earning him four glares which he ignored. “I thought you and your brother weren’t exactly on friendly terms. I mean, Naraku’s gone. Did you two find another common enemy or something?”

            That sparked an interest in Miroku making the defense he’d had for his half-demon friend die on his tongue. Inuyasha’s expression darkened slightly. “Kind of, I guess… just…” He sighed, turning back to Kagome, his face softening considerably. “Just give me some time to work through this.”

            Miroku nodded slightly and Kouga scowled but, blessedly, held his tongue. Kagome visibly wilted, a tear escaping to roll down her cheek and drip from her chin. She moved before Inuyasha and knelt in front of him, hands on his knees.

            “Why can’t you tell us anything? I have every right to know! You’re gone on the night of the new moon, when you actually need some protection, and don’t come back for days. When you finally do show your face, you have some weird dragon at your side that bows at us and calls us all lords and ladies. Why are you and your brother suddenly best friends? What is he up to? Why does he need you? What does he—?"

            “Kagome, please.” Inuyasha interrupted, his ears flat on his scalp to cut her out some of her voice, which was growing more and more shrill by the second. Kagome practically shot to her feet.

            “Don’t you ‘Kagome please’ me!” She finally yelled, clenching her fists and stomping a foot. Kurando cringed at the girls’ tone. How he wished he were more like the dragons. They would have defended their lord without a second thought. As it stood, however, Inuyasha was left defending himself.

            The half-demon took a steadying breath. When he finally spoke, it was in a calm tone that surprised everyone.

            “Kagome. I will explain everything when it’s time. Please just… accept that for now.”

            The girl practically vibrated with anger, her face flushing red. “No, Inuyasha. No I can’t. I want to know what’s going on! You can’t keep me in the dark like this.”

            A bark of laughter left Inuyasha though nothing about it contained any true mirth. “Actually, yes I can. I’m sure Sesshoumaru wouldn’t mind having you removed from the palace or banished from the west but even that wouldn’t shut you up, would it?” His grin was all teeth, his canines teasing his lower lip as his voice melded with a low growl. A threat that put Kouga on edge and made Shippo whimper but Kagome failed to heed the warning. She opened her mouth, everything in her ready to fight the half-demon or use the rosary around his neck, if she deemed it necessary.

            “Kagome, sit down.” He snapped and she immediately sank back down onto the floor in front of Inuyasha once more. “You know I can’t give you what you want from me. Why can’t you accept that? You’re a child, Kagome. Too young, too immature.” He could smell the salty tang of tears in the air before they fell. She began to sob, her face buried in the palms of her hands.

            “I’m seventeen!” She managed through her tears, her waterlogged voice leaking from between her fingers. “In your time I should already have a husband and two kids!”

            “Kagome… I…” He sighed with a slow shake of his head. “When Naraku died… when you made your wish on the jewel, I would have followed you.” She raised her watery gaze to meet bright, fiery gold.

            “You would have…”

            “Yes.” He cut her off smoothly, copying his brother’s frosty tone to kill any lingering emotion in his voice. “I was willing to be with you, Kagome, but when you disappeared I realized it was best for you to go back home and live life there like you were supposed to. And now…” He looked away as she grasped his hands, her small fingers sliding over his callous hands.

            “We could still—“

            “No, Kagome, we can’t.” He whispered gently before pulling away from her and leaving the room, Kurando hot on his heels.

 

* * *

 

            Dinner was a silent affair mostly due to Kagome’s glaring absence and Inuyasha’s silent fuming. He ignored his food when it arrived until he caught his brothers’ gaze and those frigid eyes narrowed meaningfully on him.

            Miroku would have chuckled at the exchange if not for the tension in the dining hall, and the fact that he sat to Sesshoumaru’s left, as Inuyasha slowly began picking at his food. Soon, however, he was gorging himself with his usual gusto. Rin giggled lightly at the display.

            “You are not supposed to put your elbows on the table, Lord Inuyasha.” She called from her seat across the table at Miroku’s side. The half-demon shot her a playful scowl making her giggle once more.

            “So, Kouga, when are you planning on going back to see Lady Ayame?” Miroku attempted to keep the light mood the girl had created only to receive a glare in return. The wolf scowled into his food and continued to eat.

            “Don’t be an ass, wolf. She’s your mate and she’s pregnant. Go back to her.” Inuyasha scoffed when the wolf only ignored him sending the room plunging back into an almost stifling silence.

            Soon Sesshoumaru balanced his chopsticks on top of his now empty rice bowl and stood, quietly dismissing the table with a nod of his head before turning to leave the dining room. Inuyasha quickly followed suit, having finished his food long before anyone else but unable to leave the table due to the castle’s lord still seated at its’ head. Generally, this would not have concerned Inuyasha but something in him did not want to incur the demon’s anger after the tiff he and Kagome had had mere hours before. One man could only instigate a fight so many times in one day.

            Kurando and Jaken met them in the hall only to be dismissed immediately by Sesshoumaru. The lord of the west gestured for his younger brother to follow and turned to the west wing, not bothering to check if the half-demon was following. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, glancing back to find Kurando watching him with a small frown, before following the demon sullenly.

            Sesshoumaru stopped in his sitting room, turning to Inuyasha. He watched with his usual stoic silence as the boy slid the screen shut behind him. Warm golden eyes studied him wearily from across the room, arms rising to cross over the boys’ chest as he adopted his usual stance.

            “What…” The half-demon finally asked, a scowl pulling at his features under the elder’s close scrutiny. Finally, the daiyoukai’s gaze dropped to the pillows around the low table in the center of the room. He lowered himself onto one, motioning for Inuyasha to do the same.

            The younger demon fidgeted for a moment making Sesshoumaru fight the urge to sigh as annoyance begin to weigh on his brow. “Sit, little brother… please.” He finished almost gently when the boy flinched at the command, his mouth opening to begin some sort of argument, no doubt.

            Eventually, Inuyasha obeyed and settled across from his elder brother. They sat in for a moment, each watching the other wearily. Both unsure how to break the almost companionable silence that had eased into the room.

            “You seem… upset.” The elder murmured softly once his younger brother seemed to relax slightly. As soon as the words left his lips, however, the half-demon stiffened once more.

            “It’s none of your damn business. Is that all you called me up here for? Can I fucking go now?” Both dog demons were aware of how weak Inuyasha’s snap was and, despite his words, he remained seated.

            Sesshoumaru raised an elegant brow as mild amusement made his eyes glitter like ice under the sun. “Your insults lack their usual bite, little brother.”

            “Leave me the fuck alone.” Was the growled reply. Sharp eyes narrowed slightly, the only sign he was about to move, before a hand shot over the table and gripped Inuyasha’s chin. The half-demon tried to break away from the grip only to have his hands smacked away and the long fingers around his jaw and chin tighten imperceptibly. The large, potentially poisonous claws so close to his throat made him freeze. His bright eyes narrowed on Sesshoumaru whose head cocked slightly to one side curiously.

            Despite his imperturbable expression, the western lord’s gaze seemed to have softened. Had the hand wrapped under his jaw no been there, Inuyasha would have scoffed and rolled his eyes at the thought. The concerned façade was just that, a façade. Just another mask. Fake.

            “You ain’t gotta pull the worried big brother act, asshole. I told you I’d think about your… request and I won’t run off again like I did.” The younger demon groused. Even his baser demonic instincts, which had been making him respond strangely to his brother’s actions, were considering raising a red flag. His senses, which were always on high alert when the Daiyoukai was near, pricked and flared to mid-fight level. “Mind your own damn business. I’m going to bed.” He snapped, taking a chance and jerking back out of Sesshoumaru’s grip.

            He moved to stand but a low sound, not quite a growl but the sound of an angered, powerful alpha, left the elder making the half-demon freeze. The red flag was up and flapping in the wind.

            An unnamed emotion flitted across Sesshoumaru’s mask then evaporated before Inuyasha could place it.

            “Speak, little brother.” The Daiyoukai’s voice of black silk caressed Inuyasha’s ear sending a shudder down the boys’ spine. “This Sesshoumaru would know why you are more irritating than usual.”

            The half-demon scowled at that, a low growl rumbling up from his chest and resonating through the room. “Fuck. You.” He enunciated slowly, shooting to his feet. “I haven’t said a word to you all afternoon.”

            “And that is precisely the source of my curiosity… and irritation.”

            Inuyasha blinked at his brothers’ unexpected words. Everything in him had been ready to rip his brothers’ arm back off but the elder’s statement had left him drowning in confusion. “You…” He began only to trail off with a shake of his head before once more dropping onto his pillow with a huff. “You’re annoyed because I’m NOT talking?”

            The lord of the west only stared blankly at him, not even a twitch gave away any sign of his thoughts. He looked like a porcelain doll, pale and perfect in the evening light that poured through the open garden doors.

            “Confusing bastard.” Inuyasha ground out. “Aren’t you usually telling me to shut up? What, you miss the sound of my voice or something?” He crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at his brother. The elder dog demon had knocked him askew and finding his bearings was proving difficult. Generally, deviations in the Lord’s calm, composed demeanor did not bode well for Inuyasha. Annoyance was normal between them. As normal as them trying to rip each other’s heads off. He stiffened further at that thought.

            Lord Sesshoumaru, for his part, was struggling with the urge to sigh for the millionth time. Why did anything his younger brother did manage to so easily get under his skin? It was so much easier when he could just hit the boy when the urge took him. As it stood, that would probably not go over well. The half-breed was correct in one thing however; he should be praising the gods that the foul-mouthed boy had held his tongue for so long.

            “If something ails you, little brother, I would know it if only to aid you in finding a solution to quiet and curb some of your anger lest you find a destructive outlet.” Sesshoumaru said instead, his voice nearly a whisper. Inuyasha succumbed to shock at his brothers’ words. The great Daiyoukai of the west wanted to help? The ulterior motive was glaring obvious but to think Sesshoumaru was legitimately attempting to make something this big work between them. What the lord of the west was truly asking for since the beginning had finally clicked with Inuyasha killing all of his bravado and leaving him wide eyed and near defenseless.

            “I…ummm… it… it’s Kagome.” Something akin to surprise flashed across Sesshomaru’s aristocratic features before he offered a slow nod for the boy to continue.

            Inuyasha swallowed and bit his lip before forging ahead. “She was asking why we were here. What you were up to…”

            “Am I to assume she was less than pleased when you informed her it was none of her concern?” Sesshoumaru offered when his little brother faltered in speech and fell once more into an awkward silence.

            The boy merely shrugged. “Yeah, something like that.” He answered lamely.

            A gentle hum left the elder as he considered his brothers’ plight. “The others of your pack, they accepted your words?”

            Inuyasha gave a small nod. “I asked them for time and told them I’d tell them what was going on when I was damn well and ready. She yelled at me so I… I threatened her. I was just so angry that she didn’t trust me at all.” His voice had wavered before beginning to rise as he spoke his frustrations aloud to a surprisingly patient Sesshoumaru.

            “After the jewel was destroyed and Naraku was dead, after Kikyou and my mess was taken care of, I intended to ask for her hand. I was going to make her my wife, my mate, Sesshoumaru!”

            Elegant brows slid up into a shock of silky white bangs at the admission. The half-demon would have taken the girl as his own leaving Sesshoumaru to seek other options rather than pursuing his current course of action. The demon was grateful to whoever was listening that such a thing had not come to pass. A union between he and his younger sibling was the best thing for the white dog clan. It was the only thing to secure their claim on the western lands and truly keep the black dogs silent. Surely their father would have rejoiced at their union in favor of it over that of Inuyasha and the obnoxious priestess who had intended to steal the boy.

            “She sees herself as your alpha.” The older of the two said after silently rejoicing that Inuyasha was not so foolish as to choose such a girl to join their honorable family. “Had you marked her as your own, it would have been a curse. A mistake.”

            Wide eyes of gold watched his brother wordlessly as the scent of the elder grew more annoyed by the second. After a moment, however, some of the tension in the lord seemed to evaporate as he considered Inuyasha. “I am pleased that you thought better of taking her as your own.”

            Inuyasha scoffed at that, his eyes narrowing slightly. As if Sesshoumaru’s opinion on the matter had even been considered when he made his decision. He did not comment on that, though. “If you agree with what I said then I’m probably wrong, aren’t I?”

            Sesshoumaru cocked his head once more before mild mirth flitted across his expression, pulling lightly at one corner of his lips and making his eyes crinkle slightly. “Because I am an asshole, as you so eloquently put it, who knows nothing about treating humans correctly?”

            A chuckle left the half-demon as a grin slit across his face.

            “I am not as inexperienced in dealing with them as you seem to believe. The humans in question, however, are your pack and should trust that you will not lead them astray. As for the girl, have you explained to her that you have no designs for the two of you?”

            Inuyasha nodded with the exhausted sigh of a man ready to sleep for a few years. “Probably not in the nicest way possible, but yeah.”

            “How you explained it matters not so long as it has been explained. She has no right to have such expectations of you. She is beneath you, little brother.”

            The boy regarded his brother quietly; his large almost innocuous golden eyes that were generally so easily read were practically a whirlpool of emotions. “What about you?” He inquired in a near whisper. “What about the expectations you have for me?”

            “I do not expect you to be my mate.” Sesshoumaru stated easily, the word Inuyasha had been avoiding like the plague in terms of their relationship making the boy blush though the elder ignored him. Instead Sesshoumaru stood and moved to the open doorway to look out on the garden under the ever-darkening sky. “If anything,” He continued placidly, “I expected instantaneous rejection.”

            The western lord looked over his shoulder at his brother, curiosity warming the frozen depths as he raised a hand to stroke the white fluff of his tail that looped over his shoulder, a motion Inuyasha had come to equate to his brother being mildly deep in thought.

            “Your response was out of character for you, not that this Sesshoumaru claims to truly know your character.” He added before Inuyasha could cut him off. “I simply offered you a choice. The decision is completely your own.” As he spoke, the half-demon stood and had begun to approach him, his guard obviously up though his expression was strange… soft. An expression Sesshoumaru had never seen directed at him by the little half-demon. “You wanted to use the jewel to become a full demon, yes?”

            The sudden change in topic made the boy pause two steps from Sesshoumaru who had turned to look at him over his shoulder, his right hand still buried in his tail at his shoulder and his left on Bakusaiga’s hilt.

            “Yeah…” Inuyasha muttered. “It would have tainted the jewel but I was willing to risk it. I… “ He bit his lip, bright eyes glowing in the receding light. “Kikyou wanted me to become human for her and Kagome…” A breathy laugh left him though it carried no amusement. “She, no doubt, would have asked for the same thing if she did not know of the possibility of making an incorrect wish.”

            Disgust narrowed Sesshoumaru’s eyes and wrinkled the bridge of his nose. “To use your strength and wish it away when it suits them because they fear it, no doubt. Foolish, filthy humans.” He practically growled.

            “You wouldn’t prefer it if I were a full demon?” Inuyasha asked.

            A small crease appeared between Sesshoumaru’s eyes betraying his confusion. “No.” He answered after a moment. “You are you, Inuyasha. Through your veins flow the blood of our powerful, honorable father and the human, albeit noble human, blood of your mother. To change that, to change you, would be an aberration to the natural course of things.”

            Both of lord Inu-no-Taisho’s sons fell silent, the elder curious if he had managed to at least alleviate some of the worries that had been plaguing the younger and the younger listening as a battle was waging within him. Half of him screamed to leave Sesshoumaru’s side and put ample distance between them as quickly as possible while his demon blood and instincts began to relax once more at the powerful aura the Daiyoukai of the west exuded.

            It was strange on multiple levels how much the part of him that had kept him alive for so long wanted so badly to trust Sesshoumaru. Grant it, he had proved a valuable ally against Naraku in the end and, on the rare occasions they did work together, they made a powerful team. He was aware that he was attempting to convince himself of something he wasn’t sure he wanted to believe. He wasn’t aware that he had moved to his brothers’ side though he held the elders’ impassive stare.

            The hand that rose and the fingers that traced a line over the marks on Sesshoumaru’s cheek looked glaringly familiar but his hand would never touch the western lord in such a manner.

            His glazed vision slid to the violet crescent moon on his brothers’ forehead, unaware of the shift of muscles beneath his clothes; only watching as the moon came closer before the world turned black and smooth, warm skin pressed against his lips.

            A hand to his chest, heavy claws gently pricking the fabric, slammed Inuyasha into the present. He pulled away from his brother, his mouth opened as his face twisted furiously to yell as his body stiffened to fight but Sesshoumaru only stared at him wide eyed, his aloof mask gone and shock evident in the slight part of his lips.

            The elder blinked and the half-demon was gone leaving only his scent and a warm spot on Sesshoumaru’s forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

            Kouga’s laughter only made Inuyasha’s face flush darker. He could feel the heat of the blush run down his cheeks, his neck, and over his chest as the knot in his throat grew exponentially larger.

            “It’s not fucking funny, fleabag.” He growled as the wolf continued to snigger. “I came in here to talk to Miroku, anyways, why the hell is everyone always in here?” He directed the question at the monk who only shrugged, a light smile caressing his lips.

            “I’m not sure, my friend, but I am honored that you chose me to speak to. To know that you value our friendship so much means a great deal to me.” He offered soothingly, ignoring the scoff he received in reply. “I do not believe it was cowardly of you to leave as you did, however.”

            “Don’t let him lie to you, dog breath.” Kouga cut in smoothly, still chuckling. Kurando opened his mouth to defend his lord only to fall silent when Miroku, who sat on the bed beside him, grabbed his wrist with a gentle smile.

            “Actually, Kouga,” Miroku began, drawing the wolf’s attention to him. “I speak the truth. Think on it. Would you be able to sit with one as powerful as Lord Sesshoumaru and hold such a conversation with him and then not only invade his personal space but lay a kiss on his person?”

            Inuyasha’s entire body was on fire, embarrassment making his eyes drop to the little fox demon sleeping in his lap. To his surprise, Kouga did not laugh again. He chanced a glance up to find the wolf staring at him with something akin to awe distorting his features. “You kissed lord Sesshoumaru… Geez…” The wolf reached up to scratch at the back of his neck, knocking his ponytail over one shoulder in the process.

            “Precisely.” Miroku nodded sagely, patting the shoulder of the boy at his side who had taken to following the monk around after Sesshoumaru’s dismissal of him.

            “I am curious, Inuyasha.” The monk continued, “Why did you run?”

            Inuyasha sneered, all embarrassment forgotten in wake of what he believed to be the dumbest question the monk had ever asked. “’Cause I just got my head on the way I like it and I’d like to keep it that way, pervert.” He shook his head, closing his eyes with a huff just in time to block out the mock wounded expression Miroku adopted. “He’s gonna fucking slaughter me the next time he sees me.” His voice dropped to an almost disappointed grumble as one of his hands fell to stroke Shippo’s hair when the fox curled further into Inuyasha’s stomach.

            Kurando’s brow furrowed and a confused out curled his lips. “Why would he do that?” He instantly regretted speaking when all attention in the room turned to him. His insides froze as he bowed his head, the blush that took hold of his pale skin giving Inuyasha’s a run for its money. “Didn’t…” He gulped, nibbled at his lower lip, and then raised his eyes to meet Inuyasha’s in a rare moment of fearlessness.

            “Didn’t he ask you to be his mate? Kissing is part of that… right?” He finished with a rush of breath as he deflated.

            “Yeah…” Inuyasha grunted, still frowning. “ but I’m still not sure whether I’m gonna say yes to all… that. I don’t’ know if I’m ready for it, or if I ever will be…” The look of shock Sesshoumaru had given him flashed through his memories making him scowl. “He’s been patient, which is a shocker.” Inuyasha explained, his expression twisting further into displeasure over the topic the more they spoke on it. “Now I’m saying no but showing yes and… let’s just say, Sesshoumaru’s gonna be pissed with all the mixed responses.”

            “Why would Sesshoumaru be angry with mixed responses?” A girls’ voice cut into the room. Everyone turned to the open doorway where Kagome stood looking refreshed and absolutely chipper.

            Inuyasha winced. He hadn’t heard, smelled, or sensed her coming in any way. Somewhere in the heavens, the Gods were shooting him obscene gestures and laughing hysterically, he just knew it.

 

_A/N Still chugging along… :)_


	6. Tiny Little Fractures

Chapter Six:

Tiny Little Fractures

"You pacing behind me like that isn't going to help anything, you know." Miroku murmured as he attempted to rub away a pounding headache that was forming behind his eyes. The half-demon only continued pacing back and forth, his clawed toes barely clicking on the wooden floor, much to the monk's annoyance.

In his defense, Inuyasha was far too deep in thought to hear his friend for something akin to fear was forcing his mind to race in search for signs of danger. The human part of him, which was far too close to the surface for any form of comfort, was practically screaming for him to leave. He needed to get as far away from the demon lord as he could with the new moon less than a week away. His instincts, the rawer, more primal part of him, demanded that he return to Sesshoumaru, a potentially powerful alpha, and let the chips fall where they may. It whispered that he deserved punishment from his alpha if the affections the alpha had received or yield to the stronger, elder male if the affections were desired… and fuck both of those options. He wanted to scream at everything, everyone, to shut the hell up. He needed silence. He needed to think with a clear head.

"Inuyasha!" The monk finally snapped, jarring his friend out of his mind and stopping the godawful pacing.

"D'you find something?" The half-demon asked, rushing to Miroku's side only to be met with a frustrated glare.

"No… I have found nothing aside from the basics of how mating rituals are done: a scent claim, a blood exchange, a soul bond, and the blessing of a demonic spiritualist, whatever that is, for those who wish to strengthen the bond. If Lord Sesshoumaru keeps a journal that gives voice to his most private thoughts, I highly doubt he would leave it in the library. I would go so far as to say that such a thing most likely does not exist. If you would like to go into detail on mating rituals, sit down and I will tell you what I have learned but I have found nothing on the idiosyncrasies of dog demon habits towards mating or otherwise. I assume it is something that is supposed to be learned instinctually or in a…" He trailed off to consider Inuyasha thoughtfully. He had been raised by his human mother. It was little wonder he would largely ignore most of his pack related instincts.

"What?" The dog demon grunted with a small scowl, not liking the look on the human's face.

"Nothing… it's just…" Miroku shook his head before leaning in inquisitively. "Does your father's blood speak to you?"

Inuyasha's black brows shot up into his bangs before he shrugged and allowed himself to fall cross-legged on the pillow across the table from where the monk had been doing his research. "Whaddya mean?"

"Does it attempt to guide you? I heard from somewhere demonic blood could do such a thing."

"It… I dunno… I guess so." Inuyasha mumbled with an air of childlike petulance. Miroku fought the urge to strike him with his staff.

"What does it say about this situation?" He bit out instead, rubbing his eyes with both hands to keep them busy. Inuyasha's scowl immediately grew more pronounced and he crossed his arms over his chest, shoving his fists into the sleeves of his suikan.

"Nothing worth listening to."

"Inuyasha, my friend, please. Perhaps it can help me guide you in this." The human tried gently but the half-demon did not seem to budge. "You are seeking aid in this. Perhaps aid from a source with some idea of what is going on and what your reactions mean?" He pushed but Inuyasha was already shaking his head.

"It doesn't work like that." The snowy haired boy grumbled with a small sigh of his own. His dark brows furrowed between his bright, golden eyes. "It doesn't just wait patiently to answer questions it more sort of just yells at me and beats up my brain when I don't listen to it." He complained then looked away. "Then my human side is usually yelling at me to do the exact opposite of what my demon blood is yelling and I usually just stifle it all down as much as possible… they give me a headache." He finished lamely all while trying to fight the urge to pout rather than scowl.

Miroku could only offer what he hoped was a comforting hum as he tried to properly absorb what he had just been told. To have dueling voices in your head generally was not a good sign, particularly when you don't identify either voice as your own. No wonder Inuyasha seemed so spastic at times.

"Perhaps we could go to Casca? He is one of your brother's closest confidants." He pushed tentatively, but Inuyasha shook his head once more.

"I don't want to force them to say something they've sworn not to. Not that I don't trust them but they are Sesshoumaru's minions… I don't want them to feel like they are betraying him or something…"

Miroku huffed a sigh but restrained himself from rolling his eyes. The dragons were sworn to Inu-no-Taishou's clan, not solely to Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha would, no doubt, argue until the idea was left to rest. He shook all thought on the matter from his head and looked down to resume reading the remaining scrolls scattered on the table before him.

Inuyasha pulled himself back onto his feet and resumed his pacing at a languid pace. He had to admit that getting the information he needed from a demon made the most sense and a dog demon would be even better but he wasn't asking one of them… not that he knew a dog demon aside from his brother… not that he was will to speak to Sesshoumaru at the moment. The thought gave him pause and had him turning to Miroku with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The monk chanced a glance up and immediately frowned, not liking the look the half-demon had leveled upon him.

"Inuyasha…" He began but Inuyasha rushed forward, practically diving for his seat.

"It'll work!"

A deadpanned stare was all he received for all his newfound enthusiasm but he was not going to be deterred. "You don't understand! If you go for me, he respects you enough to at least give you a basic answer and if he's in one of his weird patient moods, he may even go into detail!"

Miroku blinked and allowed the scrolls to drop to the table before shaking his head with confusion. "Who?"

"Who what?"

"To whom am I going to for you? Casca? I thought you said—"

"No." Inuyasha interrupted, leaning forward over the table as if a closer proximity was all Miroku needed to understand. His golden eyes practically glittered with excitement as he waited for the monk to understand rather than simply telling him. Then it clicked.

"Please, Miroku!" Inuyasha practically begged, finally giving in to the slight pout that had been pulling at him for a long while. "It'll fix everything and you won't have to do any more reading for me! I'll stay in here and read—"

"No, you won't!"

"—and you go talk to him!" He finished ignoring the snarky tone that had erupted from the monk.

Miroku dropped his head into his hands with a groan. "All these years we have been friends. Good friends, even, and now you want to get me killed? Have I not been a good friend to you, Inuyasha?" He pleaded; missing the half demon's teasing grin and eye roll though he could hear the soft puff of laughter at his expense.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure of it… the most he will do is give you that blank stare until you walk away if he doesn't wanna talk." Inuyasha attempted to wave away the monk's fears but the monk shuddered at the thought of being placed under that stare that icy stare that seemed to make him freeze from the inside out though everything in him screamed to run away. Why? Why was he even friends with the half-demon? Miroku huffed a sigh of disgust as he buried his hands in his hair.

"You do realize that you are sending me to my doom, correct?" Miroku grumbled at long last, his hands sliding down out of his hair and across his face so that he could send Inuyasha a proper glare. The half-demon, who had begun to wilt once more, immediately perked up, his eyes bright with mirth.

"Then you'll talk to him?" If Inuyasha had a tail it would have been wagging enthusiastically. The monk almost chuckled at the mental imagery… almost.

"I… it does seem to be the simplest method to get me killed so it stands that it is most likely the easiest way to get the information we…" He paused, wrinkling his nose with mild displeasure, "you need…" Miroku continued to grumble though it did nothing to deter Inuyasha's sudden burst of happiness. He was not the one who had to actually lead Lord Sesshoumaru into a conversation.

Miroku physically recoiled from the task he had just agreed to and wondered, once more, why he was friends with the half-demon.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru stared impassively at the ancient cherry blossom tree that towered over the gardens his father had gifted his mother before he was even born. It had been his mate gift to her and she had obviously adored it for she could always be found wandering through the hedge maze that surrounded the lavish gardens. It was strange to think he had chosen to follow in her footsteps while lost in thought, no matter if it was completely unconscious.

He blinked and inhaled slowly before allowing his gaze to follow the tree's trunk down to the massive root system at its base to consider a spot there for a moment before sitting in it, unconcerned for the fine silk that covered his back for it was protected from the rough bark and ground by his mokomoko-sama.

Only after he had settled comfortably against the tree did he realize it was the same spot he had last spoken to his mother before she had left his father. A peculiar thought considering she had not crossed his mind since the incident with Rin. She would need to be notified should Inuyasha bare him pups.

Inuyasha… the boy was a conundrum wrapped in a mystery despite his seemingly obvious nature and fighting style.

If Inuyasha denied him, his chances of finding a mate that would provide a union that was anywhere near as powerful were slim to none. One of the grey clan would be the best bet or someone from the mainland, though such a choice would force his hand. He would have to fight the black clan for the continued control of the west. It would be tedious but not impossible especially if Inuyasha agreed to his secondary offer of merely assisting him in the fight to come solely as his younger brother and prince of the west. It would work but was not the preferable option.

He allowed his head to droop further drawing his silken hair down over one shoulder at the sudden movement and did not bother to conceal the gentle sigh that escaped him when he caught a whiff of the monk that had followed Inuyasha back to the western palace. The human had been shadowing him at a distance for half the day, on some errand from his wayward little brother, no doubt.

"Is it your intention to stalk me for the remainder of the day, monk?" He finally asked, annoyance barely managing to bleed into his tone when fear mingled lightly with the human's scent. To the monk's credit, the human immediately stepped into the clearing with a level of feigned innocence that amused the Daiyoukai.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is an honor. I only wonder if you could answer a few questions, if you have a mind to do so, of course."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes in time to see the monk rising from a low bow. He was respectful of Sesshoumaru's position, at least, though the same could not be said for the half-demon the monk had chosen to follow.

He contemplated the monk's request for a moment, a bit of him enjoying how the human was obviously attempting not to fidget in his presence.

"Ask."

Miroku's eyes lit up and he took a few steps closer before sitting before Sesshoumaru, careful to leave ample distance between them but not far enough to comment on as being awkward.

"Now then…" He began after he had finally shifted into a comfortable position. "I am at a loss where to start… to be honest, I didn't expect you to allow me to ask…"

Sesshoumaru only watched him impassively.

"…Ok... right… first question: What must dog demons go through to become mates?"

An elegant brow rose as Sesshoumaru considered the human before closing his eyes once more, this time allowing his annoyance to slightly crease his brow. Inuyasha had obviously told his pack about his offer and was sending his human to ask questions he was too embarrassed to ask. That was almost as endearing as it was annoying, though Sesshoumaru had to relent that it was partially his own fault that the boy knew next to nothing about his own people.

"Are all of your inquiries over this matter?" He asked almost gently, his ears pricking slightly at the sound of the human shifting restlessly and scratching nervously at himself.

"Well.. most of them…" Miroku laughed awkwardly to fill the silence as some of his confidence fell away.

"There are scrolls in the library over the subject, as Delio has informed me you are more than aware of. If you have any other questions a simple amount of research cannot answer, ask." Sesshoumaru felt tension building between his brows as his agitation grew but he forced himself to remain seated to hear the monk out, though is patience was fast wearing thin.

To his credit, Miroku did not argue but only nodded his head sagely. "Well," the human began again, undeterred, "there were questions I was leading up to." He paused for a moment to consider his mental list before tensing visibly and giving Sesshoumaru a determined, yet guarded, look.

"You hate Inuyasha. Why allow us to stay here? Why choose him?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed open at the direct question, Miroku's sudden bluntness catching him off guard, before allowing his eyes to fall into lazy, cat-like slits so he could watch the human fidget. How long did Inuyasha have to prod the monk to come do is dirty work?

"Our fighting was… petty…" He responded, finally deciding to take pity on the monk who could potentially be an ally in his cause. "Sibling rivalry. Father did not exactly leave us to be on the best of terms and I could not…" He soughed lightly, almost to himself, though he noted it made Miroku's face twist into confusion.

"If you ever pay attention to our fights, monk, you would see that this Sesshoumaru has had many opportunities to kill Inuyasha, but did not… and I will admit that the opposite is also true, but to a lesser extent, though what holds him back, I am unsure." Sesshoumaru added, throwing the monk the metaphorical bone.

Miroku's expression wiped clean and his gaze dropped to the ground before he spoke again. "Did you two get along when you were younger? I know the story about your father but… there must've been a period after that. He was just a child, after all."

Sesshoumaru's head fell gently back against his mother's tree as he contemplated how to answer. "When Inuyasha was born, I was 248." He started slowly, forming each word with ample forethought. "Our father died protecting him and his mother, as you know. Afterward, Lady Izayoi came to me to seek sanctuary. I allowed her to stay here as I assumed my father's position as Daiyoukai of the west, a transition that was not an easy one."

The demon turned his gaze to the hedges surrounding the clearing, though he did not seem to see them for his piercing eyes pinched slightly with anger. "I forced her and the half-breed to leave the castle, eventually. I made a grand affair of it… if it was believed I did not care for the whelp or his mother, they could not be used against me… It was almost laughably easy to do for I was…"

Sesshoumaru's words trailed off into nothing and Miroku was left wondering what the demon had intended to say, to call himself. Silence took reign and the monk made no move to fill the strange void for the expression filling the cracks of the elder's imperturbable mask was enough to hold the monk's tongue. Then, Sesshoumaru was on his feet in one of those elegantly swift motions, too quick for the eye to see, startling Miroku into the defensive, staff in hand. The lord of the west barely spared him a glance before practically gliding past him and into the maze.

"Because our father had passed," he continued once Miroku had scrambled after him and had managed to catch up with Sesshoumaru's long strides, "the duty of caring for Inuyasha had passed, in part, to myself. I sought him out and found him barely able to stand at nearly two winters due to the weakness in his body." The disgust in his tone was palpable making the monk flinch. "The woman had never raised a child before… a dog demon pup requires more than its mother's milk. I gave him blood from my own veins as well as raw meat—"

"Isn't your blood poisonous?" Miroku inquired, accidentally cutting off Sesshoumaru, and his insides froze. He had interrupted the Daiyoukai but the elder did not seem to notice or even care.

"It is but in this case, it does not negatively affect the pup. A considerable amount of poison is still in his body today, though it is not fatal for him. If I were to attack him now, however, my poison could kill him if enough managed to get to him." Sesshoumaru explained before falling into himself once more.

They had made it halfway through the maze when Miroku realized that the demon had almost completely disregarded his presence in favor of some internal monologue.

"My lord?" Miroku called hesitantly, physically flinching back when frosty gold eyes flicked over a silk-clad shoulder. "Ah… you… you gave Inuyasha your blood…?" He tried with the hope that the demon would continue his tale. Sesshoumaru blinked once then nodded before continuing down the path.

"I visited him as often as I was able without raising suspicion Hs health quickly improved and he wisely did not speak to his mother of me nor did he question me. This continued for nearly a year, then the trouble began with Lord Amame in the south." He paused, his fingers rising to stroke his mokomoko-san before flicking his hair back away from his face and resuming. "The… conflict lasted almost two years. He was five when I saw him next. I had traveled near his mother's village to handle a dispute, not even considering how close he was, and he managed to track me. It was truly not that shocking, a pup always knows how to find its family. "Sesshoumaru supplied after Miroku released an impressed hum.

"Anytime I was within a day's travel from him, he would seek me out and I would hunt for us and listen to his childish tales. Eventually, he asked who I was and I told him. Never had… never have I seen him so thoroughly pleased as he was in that moment. I purposely came near the village a week later for he had asked me to return soon, but he failed to appear before me. When I found him, he was in a cave deep in the bowels of a forest covered in human blood. He blindly followed my instructions to bathe and did not speak until he was clean in front of our campfire. He clung to me despite the fact that I had never granted him such contact before."

Sesshoumaru did not pause for Miroku to catch up. "The human children enjoyed harassing and taunting him for his mixed blood. He was strange to them and that incites fear which incites violence. They threw stones and he ran for his mother had told him not to fight the village children for they were weaker than him. A particularly large, well-aimed stone hit him in the head and when he regained consciousness he was covered in blood and three massacred bodies lay near him. It was his first kill."

Miroku felt his eyes bug out of his head as a puff of breath left his shock-slackened mouth when his brain finally caught up with the information he had been given. Inuyasha had murdered three children. Unintentionally, of course, but still…

"He pleaded with me to take him home with me but I denied him." Sesshoumaru pushed on, unaware of the monk's horror. "I brought him back to his mother instead and found her surrounded by a mob who demanded Inuyasha's life as payment for the lives of their children. Seeing him with his hand in mine, however, gave them pause. They attempted to attack but quickly dispersed when I easily cleaved their number in half. Lady Izayoi was furious that I had introduced myself to Inuyasha and demanded that I leave and never see him again. I did as she requested and she filled his head with all the malignant ideas he has of me from a human's view. She blamed me for our father's death as well as the deaths of the human children…"

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and turned to Miroku in a single swift movement, agitation now clear in the set of his jaw and glare in his eyes.

"In short, I allowed us to be separated by lies told and enacted by his mother and as well as this Sesshoumaru. Lies that effectively shielded our family's honorable name as well as Inuyasha from those who would uproot us. I began to believe those lies when I was younger…" Golden eyes flashed dangerously before slipping shut. "I have come to realize my lapse in judgement, however. I was foolish then to allow my little brother to be exiled though I knew, full and well, that he would be necessary. Our blood demands his return to the fold."

Finally, the dog demon fell silent once more though this time Miroku held his tongue as well, sensing that if he prodded the demon further he would find its fangs. Instead, he followed the elder until they reached the garden's entrance and there he offered a low, formal bow.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru, for seeing fit to answer my questions."

The Daiyoukai only stepped around the kneeling monk and went back inside with more on his mind than before.

* * *

 

"Fuck…"

Miroku rubbed at the tension building behind his eyes to no avail as Inuyasha paused behind him cursing sporadically. The monk had done as asked. He had fulfilled his duties as a friend… so why he was once more in the library researching dog-demon rituals was well beyond him. Perhaps he was merely too nice. He contemplated on that then nodded slightly in agreeance with himself. Yes… that was it. He was far too nice for his own good. When Inuyasha's expression fell and his ears drooped making him look like a puppy (yes there were puppy eyes no matter how much the half-demon protested that there wasn't) Miroku should have just walked away. He should have gone back to the village to be with his wife and children but no, he had to go and a be a good friend and help his wayward demon of a brother with demonic mating issues.

"Fuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkk…"

The monk rolled his eyes as the wayward demon in question practically collapsed next to him in a pitiful mound of white and red.

"Miroku… just kill me." Inuyasha groaned with a tone akin to that of a sick child. A chuckle broke free from the monk's lips.

"I do believe you are being a touch dramatic."

"No…" The half-demon lifted himself far enough to fold over the table and look up at his friend, a single golden eye gleaming pathetically up at him through a fringe of white. "Why did he have to spin that stupid story and make me…? There's no way any of that is true but… I remember… fuck…"

Miroku hummed in a noncommittal way as he turned back to his reading though his mind wondered back to glance over the story Sesshoumaru had told him. The lord of the west had seemed to believe and even seemed affected by the story, not that Miroku in any way claimed to be an expert on deciphering the demon lord. Sesshoumaru had plenty of reasons to fabricate such a tale in hopes of a favorable result, though the monk highly doubted the lord of the west would resort to such underhanded techniques… would he?

"No… I can't do this…" Inuyasha murmured, drawing Miroku back to the present. "I can't. Dammit. Stupid Sesshoumaru." The half-demon groaned once more before burying his face in his arms. "I hate him."

"No, you don't," Miroku interjected calmly. "You are angry with him. You've been hurt by him. You do not hate him."

Inuyasha sat up, his face twisting with fury, and opened his mouth to retaliate but Miroku waved him off. "No, you don't hate your brother. If you did, we would not be here looking into…" He gestured broadly at the stacks of paper he had spent the last couple of days reading over, "all of this! You need to go speak with him."

"But he—"

"If he sought any sort of vengeance he would have collected it by now or he would have simply killed me in the garden instead of answering me. Go speak with your brother, Inuyasha. That is the only way this issue will be resolved." Miroku had tried his hardest not to snap, he really did, but Inuyasha still winced at his tone; his ears fell back into his hair and his brows furrowing to meet in between his eyes. The human huffed a sigh before offering a comforting, if not mildly strained, smile.

"The sooner you speak with him, the sooner all of this will be over with and you'll either accept his… proposal or we will be on our merry way." The monk soothed gently, reaching out to touch his friend's shoulder but missing as Inuyasha shot to his feet, his eyes wide with panic and focused on the open doorway.

"Kagome…"

The girl looked absolutely terrible. Her face was blanched, pinched, and drawn and her eyes were red and puffy from crying though there was a sad attempt at a smile on her face. "I…" She started, her gaze flicking nervously about the room, hesitantly landing anywhere aside from on her friends. Eventually, they fell and settled on her hands which she held clasped before her giving her the appearance of a child who had just been thoroughly chastised.

"I wanted to say that—"

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha cut in, grimacing when the girl flinched and actually took a step back. His ears fell into his hair as his closed his eyes with a soft sigh. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that, Kagome. I'm sorry…"

She nodded and looked up just as he looked at her and they finally made steady eye contact. A hint of a true smile managed to reach her lips. "I am too… I shouldn't have assumed that you would come to the future with me. I… I should be the one to stay here… with you…" Everything about her began to brighten and unfold, like a flower beginning to bloom, only to falter and die as anger tinged Inuyasha's expression.

"You don't want me to—"

"No, Kagome, I…" He practically collapsed back into his seat before throwing his elbows up onto the table and burying his face in his hands with a low sound of frustration.

Miroku could only watch them silently though his concern was evident in everything from his posture to the way he was practically gnawing on his lower lip. Surely Kagome could not be this foolish. Inuyasha had declined not merely her expectations of him but also the relationship she desired. How could she not see that? Shock, perhaps? Denial? The monk tasted blood from biting his lip as something akin to anxiety arose within him but he said nothing when Inuyasha lifted his head to settle narrowed golden eyes on the girl.

"Kagome." He began, his voice soft yet weary. "Please don't do this. Please don't add anything more to the pile of crap I'm already trying to deal with right now."

"What do you mean 'deal with'? I'm something you have to 'deal with'?" She snapped, her sad demeanor shifting quickly into something far more aggressive. "I came back for you! To be with you! Why can't you—"

"What? Be grateful?" Inuyasha practically roared making the girl reel back with true fear and had Miroku clenching a tight fist around his staff. "You think I'm so fucking pathetic that I should be grateful that you want anything to fucking do with me? Nobody asked you to do anything for me, Kagome. Nobody asked you to come back and try to be something, someone, you're not! You're human! You belong to another time, another world." Inuyasha began to deflate, his anger turning to pleading. "I know you set me free and I could never have gotten rid of Naraku and the jewel without you but you need to go back. Go home, Kagome." His ears drooped and the tension left his body as he folded down into his seat, his eyes down on his hands that were clasped in a white-knuckled grip on the table before him.

"Please, just go home and live a happy, safe…" He paused, then sighed "…normal human life."

The scent of her tears made the half demon's heart lurch painfully in his chest but he managed not to grab her and pull her into a tight hug and take it all back. Fuck Sesshoumaru, this was Kagome and he was hurting her. He had screw his eyes shut when she scrubbed furiously at her tearstained face.

"But I love you." She shouted before her knees gave out leaving her to fall into an ungainly heap.

"I love you…" Her voice was a soft keening sound that sent a shocking bolt of raw pain though Inuyasha. He had already come this far; he could do this. He could keep his promise to her mother and send her home, safe and sound, for good.

With a shake of his head and a steadying breath, he rolled gracefully to his feet before moving to kneel before her to gently grasp her chin and force her to meet his gaze. She needed to see him when he said this.

"And I love you… as you love Souta."

Bloodshot brown eyes blinked rapidly as if to stem the torrential flood of tears that poured from them, but to no avail. The brackish scent almost shattered his resolve. This was necessary, he needed to destroy this mindset of hers for good.

"I love you as Sango loves Kohaku and would go to the ends of the Earth for you and beyond, Kagome… but I'm not in love with you. I…"

He trailed off as what Sesshoumaru was requesting of him popped into his head. Mating was the equivalent of a human marriage, if not more binding. Could he really do that? Could he truly be Sesshoumaru's mate even though there was less love between them than between him and Kagome? He had very little qualms about turning her down despite having thought he loved her once as she claimed to love him. There was a time when he would have asked her to be his. But why didn't Sesshoumaru's offer give him as much pause as it should have? He had never done anything for the good of his family before, had never been asked to, even. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps he had an unconscious need to comply with Sesshoumaru's request if only to officially say he was truly part of the powerful clan of Inu-no-Taishou beyond blood.

He pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind before they could overwhelm him. "I do love you, Kagome, but this is the way it has to be. I'm sorry. I'll bring you home. Just give me a chance to talk to Sesshoumaru and I'll—"

She pushed vehemently away from him then scrambled back onto her feet when he stood to follow. "Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru! What's he have on you, Inuyasha? Why are we even here? He helped us with Naraku but he's made it really clear that he hates you! He would have killed you just to get the Tetsusaiga and now you're all chummy? What kind of spell does he have you under and why—"

"I'm going to be his mate!"

Inuyasha could hear his heart racing and feel his blood boiling with rage as his demon reared its ugly head. He was her alpha. She had no right to… his demon fell to one side and his mind froze as what he had just said caught up to him. His rage was effectively smothered. He looked back at Miroku to find the monk openly gaping at him.

"Shit… I…" Inuyasha floundered for words but Kagome recovered far more quickly.

"Mate?" The girl whispered in that adorably dumbfounded way she did when coming across something foreign she didn't quite understand. She watched him expectantly, eyes wide and curious though her anger still swam in their depths. His heart rose into his throat, threatening to cut off his ability to breathe, and his palms began to grow sweaty. Everything in him yelled for him to just leave but he held his ground. He'd faced tougher enemies. He closed his eyes with a single nod. This was it. In the next moment, he would make Kagome hate him forever. The knowledge of that hardened into an odd lump in his stomach.

Miroku or Kouga would bring her home and he would never see her again. He would feel a tiny blight on his soul every time he thought of how much she must loathe him.

He sighed, then opened his eyes to finally meet her accusing stare.

"Yes, mate." The words left him slowly, hesitantly, and he was surprised to find that his voice didn't crack. "In human terms… we'll be married." Inuyasha mentally winced at the word but gave no outward signs of his thoughts on the matter. He was disgusting and that was that. Moving on.

The moment his words registered to her was evident for she blanched and her eyes grew wide. Her mouth opened, closed, then opened again before closing to give way to a twisted expression of disgust, confusion, and hurt.

"You can't be with me… because you aren't in love with me… but you're going to marry your… your brother?" She whispered tentatively, pausing to give him an opportunity to yell 'surprise' and explain how this was the shittiest joke in the universe. He only watched her with a blank, yet guarded, gaze.

"You're joking, right? That's a sick joke, Inuyasha. He's your brother!" Her voice had finally begun to rise once more. "How could you… and he's a guy and you're a guy, why…? That's disgusting!"

There it was. Even though he had been expecting it, Inuyasha physically recoiled from the word, his ears falling back into his hair. He had seen it coming but it still hurt to have it thrown in his face. Miroku had been confused but had known that for certain demon's gender was practically irrelevant. It was rare but not unheard of. His confusion drew from their apparent hatred for one another but he seemed completely over that once Inuyasha had explained Sesshoumaru's arguments. That and the story that his elder brother had told the monk seemed to have clarified things for Miroku, though it left Inuyasha more uncertain than before. Kagome's was pure human ignorance.

"Actually, Kagome," the monk interjected, as Inuyasha seemed at a complete loss as to how to defend himself and Miroku had spent quite an extensive amount of time researching the subject during the last few days, "it is quite common for demons to interbreed to keep the bloodlines pure and dog demons, apparently, can reproduce with no female present or vice versa. Not sure how exactly it works but…" the monk gave a nonchalant shrug, "According to the records in the library, it does. I'll have to find some medical journals to find out the logistics."

The girl was not in the least bit impressed by Miroku's knowledge, if anything, his words of enlightenment only exacerbated the situation for she turned a shade paler.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are going to have a…" She stopped herself, looking queasy at the thought of whatever she was going to say. The frosty glare she had previously narrowed on the monk melted away as she turned back to Inuyasha and took a step back.

"Sesshoumaru and you…"

He moved towards her but she shuffled unevenly towards the open doorway whispering a quiet warning for him to stay away, her voice wavering and laden with tears.

"Kagome—" He tried again, taking another step only to be shoved back, as much as a tiny human girl could manage to shove a demon.

"No! Leave me along, Inuyasha!" She cried before spinning on her heel and running out of the library leaving the stunned half-demon who only watched her go.

He hadn't expected her to run. Scream, hit him, hell even sit him! To simply run away and hope he would not follow, that was…

"Inuyasha?"

The monk's voice was strangely meek but the warm hand on the half demon's shoulder was oddly comforting. He allowed himself to lean into that comfort even as he wallowed in self-disgust. He really needed to learn to control his temper. There had to have been a better way to tell her; screw it being a necessary evil. She needed to understand. He needed her to understand.

"No…" Inuyasha shook his head as a shudder ran through him. "No, I should have found another way to tell her. Why the fuck did I—"

"She needed to know, my friend, and now she does. She would have reacted the same regardless and perhaps would not have believed you had you not been as aggressive. Perhaps this is for the best." Miroku offered tentative comfort and a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

Inuyasha only growled a soft curse before pulling away from the monk and stomping out of the room.

* * *

 

It was childish, he knew, but he couldn't risk going to dinner. He had discovered that the easiest way to avoid both Sesshoumaru and Kagome was to remain in his apartments.

He was merely looking out for himself. The fact that neither of them seemed particularly interested in finding him made the whole hiding thing a bit easier… not that he was hiding.

An agitated groan rose up out of him as he rolled over onto his stomach to bury his face in his arms. The only downside of hiding without running was the boredom. His apartments were the most lavish rooms he had ever stayed in, Sesshoumaru's own room aside, but, while comfortable, there wasn't much in way of entertainment available. Aside from breaking the, no doubt, expensive vases and their flower arrangements set up in the room's alcove or ripping up pillows and partition screens, he was lounging on the veranda staring at the garden outside of his room and enjoying the fresh air.

What he really wanted to do was return to Kaede's village where everything made sense but he had sworn he would not leave without telling Sesshoumaru so in a civilized fashion and he doubted having Kurando bring him a note would really be considered keeping his promise.

His thoughts came to a halt at the sound of someone coming up the hallway towards his rooms. His ears perked and swiveled towards the door in an attempt to catch the brief conversation between the intruder and the guard though his nose had already told him it wasn't his brother or Kagome.

"What?" Inuyasha growled, not lifting his head when the door slid open and shut. An amused chuckle made his ears flick and the footsteps that moved quietly towards him made him growl.

"It is quite the show you have managed to put on, my lord." Delio drawled, chuckling once more when Inuyasha lifted his head enough to shoot the dragon a glare. "But I know that pretending to be a fair maiden hidden away in a dragon-guarded castle is not the role you wish to take in this play. Although, I'm sure Gamble wouldn't mind in the slightest to guard your room for a while for the sheer amusement of it."

"You—"

Delio held up both hands, cutting off the irate half-demon. "I merely jest, my lord." The dark dragon grinned his sly half grin as Inuyasha sat up and leaned against a wooden post with a huff so he could more openly glower at the intruder.

"Please remain calm, my lord. I only ask that you hear me out. I am but a humble servant and mean no offense whatsoever." The dragon's voice fell to the gentle, soothing timbre one would use to console a child then paused, silently asking permission to sit and only doing so when Inuyasha sighed and turned his attention out onto the garden.

"Now then," the dragon continued, "Master Miroku has informed me of your unfortunate dilemma and I wish to offer some advice, if I may."

He fell silent, seemingly comfortable sitting with his legs folded under his thighs in a formal seiza despite how uncomfortable the position truly was. Inuyasha shot Delio a glance before rolling his eyes and sitting up straighter.

"Well?"

An amused hum left the dragon as his expression softened. "The fact that you are still here means that you do not absolutely loathe the idea of becoming his mate; please do not be so disagreeable, my lord, you know I speak the truth."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes with an agitated huff but did not argue.

"I suggest you allow Lord Sesshoumaru to place a mark of intent upon you, please let me finish. Nothing permanent, mind you, just something to act as a deterrent to the other dog clans who vie for power. My Lord Sesshoumaru has a rather important meeting of the clans today that he must endure and I believe that allowing this and accompanying him to this assembly will be good for both you, my lord, and him. He is under considerable pressure at the present and, though he rarely allows himself to crack under such pressure, I fear for his followers if he does not find some relief."

Inuyasha stared at Delio for a moment before something – fear? – flitted across his features and he dropped his gaze to his hands folded in his lap where they twisted anxiously. "And how's that gonna work? You want me to just march up to him and say, 'hey before you go into your big, important meeting can you mark me? Oh, but only the first one, you know, the temporary one. Also, can I come in there with you even though I have no idea what I'm in for? That'd be great, thanks.' You really think he's gonna just shrug and say, 'yeah, sure, okay;' like it's no big deal?" He shook his head before letting it fall back against the post he rested on.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru is a tad bit more eloquent than that but I do not see why he would reject you." Inuyasha flinched at the notion of being rejected and Delio, being the ever observant man he was, made note of it. "It is what he wishes, after all."

Delio grinned at the glower sent his way from between the half demon's dark lashes. "I am most certain it will be fine, my lord, so long as you only go through with the claim of intent." The dragon soothed gently, though he was still grinning. "It is not a permanent step."

It seemed strange to have a dog demon question him on this, seeing as dog demon's almost always required a large pack to be comfortable and happy. Dragon demons required no such thing, even having a mate was seen as an opulent idea to a dragon as they were so few and far in between. To have Inuyasha question these things at such a level and confusion proved how badly he had been raised, at least by dog demon standards. Delio found himself cursing his liege lord for the maltreatment of such a powerful ally.

"Go to him, my lord. You must trust that your brother will accept you." Delio softly pushed. "I will tell you all that you need to know."

The half demon's eyes spoke volumes of fear and mistrust that struck Delio to his core. Lord Sesshoumaru surely had his work cut out for him cleaning and tending to the gaping, festering wounds he had left on his younger brother.

"You are here, are you not?" Delio frowned when the young lord's brow was weighed down with confusion. "Here in your ancestral home with your elder brother." He elaborated calmly. "He has offered you this. For what reason would he turn you down?"

* * *

 

Lord Kokiden schooled his countenance into one of humble obedience so as to avoid scowling at the Lord of the West. It would not do to upset the regal white dog demon one-on-one, many of his fellow lords had lost limbs for less. Understandable fear aside, he needed to remain in the good graces of his lordship to keep his daughter in the running to be Lady of the West. He had heard the rumors of the great Daiyoukai intending to take the filthy half-breed as his mate, but that simply would not do. The half-breed was nothing compared to his Aoi noUe.

A moment after the thought of the verminous beast crossed Lord Kokiden's mind, it entered the room as if summoned. He chuckled at that, amused by his own wit.

"Have I amused you, Lord Kokiden?" Sesshoumaru's rich, velvety baritone cut through the black dog demon's inner musings replacing said amusement with pure, unadulterated fear. It took everything in him to withhold the scent of it; to no avail if the dilation of the Daiyoukai's pupils was anything to go by.

"No, venerated Lord Sesshoumaru!" He stammered only to have fear jolt through him once more. "Not to say that you are not amusing when you mean to be just—"

"Sesshoumaru?"

The half-demon cut easily through Lord Kokiden's rambling drawing forth the scowl he had been so desperately been fighting to hold back.

Inuyasha, for his part, did not flinch under his elder brother's glacial golden gaze, though he did begin to fidget slightly when he realized he had the attention of the entire antechamber as well as that of some lords and ladies inside of the meeting hall.

"I need to… can I talk to you… before you go in?" He asked lamely, nothing about him displaying the firebrand everyone had been warned of. The Daiyoukai watched his younger brother shift from one foot to the other nervously though he held the elder's gaze with relative ease.

Delio grinned knowingly at him from behind Sesshoumaru drawing Inuyasha's attention and pulling a small frown on him before he turned back to his brother. "It's kind of important that—"

"How dare you, mongrel!" Lord Kokiden interjected, a part of him proud that he had repaid the rude half-demon for cutting him off before. "You truly believe the great Lord Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai of the western lands, has time for your foolishness? Were I he—"

"You would be wise to watch your tongue, Lord Kokiden, lest I be forced to remove it." Sesshoumaru warned, the irises of his eyes beginning to tinge blue. The lesser lordling cowered under the Daiyoukai's gaze.

"Forgive me, my liege, I meant no disrespect to you or your family. I was merely attempting to help the half—" He faltered when Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes a fraction further. "To help… prince Inuyasha… refer to your magnanimous self in the proper way, my lord." He murmured, bowing low to his liege lord.

Inuyasha scowled at that and opened his mouth to rise to the bait only to have Sesshoumaru cut him off. "Remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru's sight." The lord of the west's voice was gentle though the slight glare he had focused on Kokiden brooked no room for argument. The man wisely chose to obey, bowing low before the elder white dog demon before turning and entering the meeting hall. Delio followed, still grinning, and motioned for everyone to exit the antechamber effectively leaving Inuyasha alone with his elder brother.

The agitation seemed to melt off of Sesshoumaru's face once the antechamber was empty, the blue tinge in his irises replaced by curiosity. He reached up to touch mokomoko-san on his shoulder, his fingers toying with the soft fur as he studied his younger brother. "What is it that you need, Inuyasha? Lord Kokiden was correct in stating that my time is limited. It would not do to upset those in the hall."

Inuyasha scoffed at that, his nose wrinkling with annoyance. "Like you can't just kill them when they step out of line."

The elder considered that for a moment before humming, the very corners of his mouth tilting up with the ghost of a teasing smile. "If I kill all of my followers, who will I lead?"

The half-demon rolled his eyes and resume his nervous fidgeting, working up the nerve to say what needed to be said.

Mark me. Hey, before you go into your big important meeting can you mark me as yours, but only a temporary mark, and let me go in with you? Mark me as yours… easy… right?

He had said it to Delio. He could say it to Sesshoumaru.

No problem. He opened his mouth to speak those very words just as his elder brother raised a single brow. "Am I to guess what it is you require of me? That will prove a tedious task given your whiplash-inducing mood swings as of late. Perhaps I can have Delio summon you once this meeting is over." Sesshoumaru practically purred, that teasing little not-grin still on his lips.

"No, asshole." Inuyasha snapped back, his heart doing that funny little hop things as a genuine chuckle barely pulled its way free from Sesshoumaru's throat. He blinked twice in shock; quite sure he had imagined the sound though he could still hear the echo of it dancing in his sensitive ears. He cleared his throat, mentally blocking out all thoughts of that nature.

"I… umm…" He paused though he had been rehearsing what he would say verbatim again and again from the moment Delio had left his chambers. Huh… his chambers. That was a stranger thought… and a distracting tangent… why was Sesshoumaru staring at him that way?

"Have you become lost, little brother?" The elder murmured, his gaze flicking on the meeting halls closed doors with mild impatience.

"Just shut up and listen." The half-demon snapped before true embarrassment began to rush through him making him flatten his ears and lower his eyes.

"I'msorryaboutyesterdayandIwantyoutomarkmenowandletmegointothemeetingwithyou." He finally managed in a rush of breath, hoping against hope that his brother had managed to pick up what he had said despite the speed with which he had said it.

Sesshoumaru only stared at him before blinking once but soon confusion gave way to clear understanding. The Daiyoukai took a step forward but Inuyasha took two quick steps back, his hackles rising. His blood screamed at him with disappointment when Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"How am I to mark you if I cannot approach you without you retreating?" He asked, silken hair falling over one shoulder as he cocked his head slightly to one side. "No. I will not mark you. You are not ready."

With that, he turned to enter the meeting hall only to have Inuyasha growl and stomp after him. He did not stop to meet his younger brother's gaze until his arm was rudely grabbed and he was pulled around to face the boy who immediately leaned up and kissed the elder's lips with a bruising force that shocked Sesshoumaru into something akin to submission until Inuyasha pulled away with a huff and glared at the elder.

"What the fuck?" The half-demon snapped, claws still digging into Sesshoumaru's arm rending the fabric and dying it red with his brother's blood.

Amusement sparked in Sesshoumaru at the irony of the statement. It was he, after all, who had been accosted.

"What the fuck do you mean 'I'm not ready,' you asshole. I've been thinking about this shit since you fucking asked me and now you wanna tell me no? Well, fuck you!" Inuyasha growled out before turning to stomp away only to be pulled back and have Sesshoumaru press a kiss only slightly gentler than the one he received to the half demon's lips.

The half-demon growled, gnashing his teeth roughly against Sesshoumaru's lower lip and drawing blood once more but doing nothing to deter the elder who slipped an arm around Inuyasha's waist and buried a hand in his hair to hold him in place. The younger fought to push away but Sesshoumaru's hold was solid and, eventually, Inuyasha relented, his eyes slipping closed as he responded tentatively, his stomach rising into his throat and his heart did that strange fluttering hop around his chest.

Sesshoumaru pulled away all too soon making a tiny whimper erupt from the half demon's throat, where his stomach was currently residing, but he swallowed it all down with the hope that Sesshoumaru had not heard it. A shudder ran through him as a heavily clawed hand slid down through his hair to wrap around the back of his neck, leaving the very tips of those claws on the left side of his neck where they tapped gently at the sensitive skin there.

"You are certain of this, then?" The elder murmured gently, his face so close that his warm breath brushed gently over Inuyasha's left cheek as the elder angled his mouth towards the curve where Inuyasha's shoulder met his neck. An uncharacteristic and indecipherable emotion was laced into that deep, husky voice making Inuyasha nod in agreement without putting much thought to what the voice had asked.

"You must say it, little one." Sesshoumaru murmured, his lips lightly brushing the skin on Inuyasha's neck and his breath sending another shudder through him.

A soft sound akin to a 'yes' was all that left Inuyasha before he was pulled impossibly closer to the Daiyoukai and a feather-light kiss was pressed to the curve of flesh between his neck and shoulder. Inuyasha tilted his head to the right, providing more access and yielding to the elder by revealing his throat.

A deep growl poured from Sesshoumaru at the sight as his teeth elongated and his irises flicked to blue and the whites of his eyes glowed and eerie red. Then his fangs were buried in the side of Inuyasha's neck drawing a hiss of pain from the younger that turned quickly into a low moan before Inuyasha followed suit and bit down harshly on Sesshoumaru's porcelain pale neck to draw up not only blood but a tiny piece of the elder's demonic soul which was given freely as its owner took a piece of Inuyasha that he would never be able to get back.

'So much for temporary…' was Inuyasha's last thought before Sesshoumaru's scent covered him to bind them completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Still needs some touchups but, eh, it's been awhile so why not?


End file.
